Before I Decay
by XsaekostarX
Summary: Hermione had always thought her fourth year would be eventful. And it was, just not wholly for the reasons she expected. Hermione might have found something just as interesting as books in the library. HGVK, VikMione.
1. A Glimpse

**A/N; Shipping; VikMione VKHG - Canon Based.**

* * *

><p>A Glimpse<p>

Hermione watched the Beauxbatons carriage arrive with wonder. The French school made an impressive entrance, she thought, half amused as the flashy carriage opened and a huge bejewelled woman stepped out. She would put Hagrid to shame. Hermione watched as the students, who followed the tall woman out of the carriage, shivered. A surge of pity ran through Hermione; their uniform was not appropriate for the cold weather as they didn't even have cloaks.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear Madame Maxine," greeted Dumbledore.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope you are well," said the giant woman in a deep, thick voice as she grasped Dumbledore's proffered hand. Hermione was amused to find that Dumbledore, quite a tall man, only came to shoulder height with Madame Maxine.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" inquired Madame Maxine.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He will be arriving shortly. Would you like to warm up inside or wait?"

"Warm up, I think," replied Madame Maxine, who ushered her students inside. The Hogwarts students parted and they all watched the Beauxbaton students up until the doors closed behind them. Tension was high; the Beauxbatons had made an exciting entry, would the other school be up to par? Apparently so, and there was an audible gasp as the Durmstrang ship erupted from the lake and the students piled out and walked up to the school.

"Dumbledore! How are you, dear fellow? How are you?" The Durmstrang professor greeted him enthusiastically in a deep voice. "Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Madame Maxine has already arrived," he added, gesturing to where the recently opened doors were and to the Beauxbatons inside. Karkaroff nodded and gestured to one of the students behind him to come forward.

"Come inside the warm, Viktor," he said, before looking at Dumbledore with his head cocked to the side. "You don't mind, Dumbledore? He has a slight head cold," he added.

Dumbledore shook his head, and Karkaroff smiled widely, revealing yellow teeth. Hermione noticed his smile didn't reach his icy eyes. The aforementioned student stepped into the light from the entrance hall, and he looked familiar, but Hermione couldn't place why. His dark hair and eyes were hardly uncommon amongst the Durmstrang students assembled. He wasn't the most attractive person Hermione had ever seen, but he was still undeniably handsome. Some of the other females felt the same and voiced their opinions with giggles and squeals - something Hermione would never lower herself to.

She watched as Ron gasped and punched Harry in the arm. "That's Viktor Krum!" he cried, adoration clear in his blue eyes. Harry nodded; his admiration also stark in his expression.

Recognition flickered in Hermione's brain. 'Ah, he was the Seeker from the World Cup match they had seen during the summer,' Hermione realised. She had seen firsthand how talented Viktor was, but Ron's puppy dog eyes and unwavering look of worship were a bit too extreme. "For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," Hermione sighed and received horrified glances from Harry and Ron.

"_Only a Quidditch player?"_ Ron repeated incredulously, as though saying such was a heinous crime. "Hermione – he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he would be here!" he added.

Hermione ignored him; she didn't see the reason to get so worked up. Hermione loftily observed some girls who were squabbling over how they'd get his autograph.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and many of the occupants, including Harry and Ron, glanced longingly at where Viktor and his fellow Durmstrang pupils were seated at the Slytherin table. Hermione noticed with extreme distaste that Malfoy was looking incredibly smug because Viktor Krum was sitting beside him, although Viktor did have a scowl on his face, but it seemed like a permanent expression. There were a lot of murmurs running around the hall, and as usual Dumbledore created silence by standing up and addressing the students in his usual jovial way. Even the foreign students gave him their complete, undivided attention.

'Dumbledore just naturally commands respect,' Hermione thought happily about her headmaster. Hermione observed three of the Beauxbatons girls were holding shawls around their heads to keep them warm, and most of them looked around the Great Hall with vacant, unimpressed expressions. "It's not that cold!" Hermione remarked sharply. "No one's making you stay!" she whispered briskly when one Beauxbatons girl who was making a head scarf out of her thin silk cloak laughed derisively.

"I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore announced in his cheerful tone.

Food appeared on the plates and Hermione shrugged aside her anger and turned her attention to her dinner. Ron ate ravenously. Hermione put some beef, roast potatoes and vegetables onto her plate and dug in. Hogwarts food always tasted delicious. Hermione, after washing down a mouthful of food several minutes later, reprimanded Ron for talking with his mouth full. A habit that after four years of nagging later was still present.

"Malfoy's such a smarmy git. Krum can probably see straight through him," he repeated, mouth now devoid of food. There was definitely a hint of bitterness in his voice as he watched Malfoy lean over and talked to Viktor. "Probably," Harry agreed, nodding. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed. Her thoughts turned to the sullen Bulgarian. Surely, being a world class seeker, he would be used to all the attention. Hermione had expected him to enjoy the spotlight, but she had been mistaken; Viktor looked very uncomfortable.

"Where do you reckon they'll sleep? We could offer for them to stay in our dormitory... He can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor," Ron mused, again outright staring at the Bulgarian Seeker, who was still scowling.

No one replied to Ron's musings, but Hermione snorted. 'Ron is unbelievable,' Hermione decided.

After finishing their main meal, beautiful desserts appeared on the plates, and Hermione helped herself to a sticky toffee pudding while Harry and Ron had a rich treacle tart. Food, however nice, was not enough to distract Ron from his current obsession with Viktor Krum. "I want to get his autograph if I can," he murmured longingly into his treacle tart.

"Same here. It'd be great!" Neville Longbottom agreed, happily eating a thick slice of chocolate cake.

Hermione tried to hide her exasperation, but it was quite difficult; she couldn't understand her friends at the moment. However, she was pleased to see that the Beauxbatons that had been wearing make-shift head-shawls had taken them off and were talking quietly amongst the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang amongst the Slytherin as after all, the spirit of the Triwizard Tournament was building friendships. Most people, after finishing their dinner, were craning their necks to get a good look at the thirty or so visitors.

The problem of where the Beauxbatons were going to sleep was soon solved as they stood up, following the suit of Madame Maxine, who led them out of the Great Hall and back to their carriage. Hermione noticed Ron lean out of his chair to watch the departure of the Beauxbatons, who were wiggling their backsides magnificently.

"Seventeen! You have to be seventeen!" cried Fred Weasley as he made his way over to the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"You'll try and enter, won't you, Harry?" George said, smiling widely.

Harry thought for a moment, but never got a chance to answer as Ron cut across him looking around frantically for Viktor Krum. "Where is he? Dumbledore never said where the other schools were sleeping!"

In a similar fashion, Karkaroff bid goodnight to Dumbledore and moved down to collect his Durmstrang students. "Viktor, would you like some mulled wine from the kitchens?" he inquired.

Viktor shook his head, still scowling, and Karkaroff smiled widely, flashing his yellow teeth. "I vood like some vine," said one student to Karkaroff hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_." Karkaroff shot him down with a mean glint to his dark little eyes. Most of the Durmstrang students were shrugging on their fur cloaks. "Back to the ship," Karkaroff said, ushering his students towards the Entrance Hall at the same time Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the doors. Harry politely stopped, and Ron and Hermione, who were behind him, also stopped to let them pass first. "Thank you," Karkaroff said, smiling forcedly. He caught sight of Harry's scar and stopped dead, eyes widening. Viktor, who was standing beside Karkaroff, (Viktor's trademark scowl still in place,) flicked his eyes from Harry to Karkaroff before sneezing loudly.

Hermione supposed that would be the most she'd see of Viktor Krum during his stay at Hogwarts, and quite frankly, she didn't care.

"Yes, that's Harry Potter. Now move along Karkaroff, you're blocking the doorway," Mad-eye Moody growled, his magical eye transfixed on the Durmstrang Headmaster.

Karkaroff turned and his face became thunderous when he recognised Moody. "_You,_" he seethed. Moody remained emotionless and Karkaroff quickly regained his cool and swept out of the Entrance Hall dramatically. Hermione wondered how Karkaroff knew Mad-Eye Moody but didn't voice her thoughts as the intense look of dislike on both professors' faces said enough. She shot Harry and Ron a glance, but they looked just as confused as she felt.

As they were walking to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione's thoughts returned to the anti-social Seeker. His constant scowl should have reminded her of their hated potions master, but instead of feeling dislike, Hermione was slightly curious about the Bulgarian teenager. If he hated the scrutiny that his fame came hand in hand with, why did he stick with his chosen career? Hermione had no doubt he had enough gold to settle down nicely and never have to work a day in his life, so Hermione ruled out money as his reasoning.

A snippet of Harry and Ron's conversation drifted into Hermione's mind. They were discussing the 'wonky faint' Viktor had pulled at the World Cup. She smiled to herself as she watched her best friends chatting so animatedly and happily about their beloved sport. Hermione came to the conclusion that Viktor was probably just as Quidditch crazy as her friends and unwanted attention was a small price to pay to do the thing that he loved.

Hermione glanced out of the window of the Gryffindor tower as Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and she saw the lights on the Durmstrang ship flicker out in all of the compartments.

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron called out. Hermione snapped out her daydream and looked at her friends. She smiled at them and stepped through the portrait hole and into the welcoming Common Room. She had been secretly glad that there was an age restriction on the Triwizard tournament. Harry didn't need any more danger in his life, and he has proven himself many times already.

"Night 'Mione," Ron called out as he and Harry walked up the stairs to their dormitories. "Good night, Harry, Ron," Hermione replied before slipping up the stairs to her own dormitory.

Hermione walked past Lavender and Parvati who were talking quickly in hushed voices, their giggles and squeals occasionally breaking their soft whispers. Hermione changed into her pyjamas, wished Ginny goodnight, and lay on her bed. As she was waiting for sleep to totally overcome her, she caught a snippet of Parvati and Lavender's conversation. "Viktor Krum is so hot!" Lavender whispered and Parvati giggled her agreement. Hermione turned her back on the two girls and tried to push Viktor Krum's face from her mind's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I would like to thank the four beta's (_poetintraining576, StoryPainter, Blue Pen Obsessive and Mariico_) at PTB (Project Team Beta) that made this chapter a million times better than before! **

**I'm focusing on their relationship in GoF but I might carry it on to HBP. :)**

**-Later, Saeko.**


	2. Champions

Champions

Hermione awoke from a restful sleep in the early hours of the morning. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Also, judging by the tiny rays of light that were seeping through the curtains, it was still too early for breakfast. She sat up slowly so as not to disturb Parvati and Lavender who were her neighbours. She quickly pulled on her robes before slipping silently out of the girl's dormitory and then out of the Gryffindor common room, heading for the library. Other than a grunt of disapproval from the Fat Lady and a close call with Peeves, Hermione made it to the library in good time.

She decided to take a seat furthest away from the piercing gaze of Madam Pince which was incredibly distrustful. She quickly picked a book from the Transfiguration section and took a seat near the back of the library, close to the restricted section. Her seat was by the window ,and she could see the Durmstrang ship, rolling slightly from side to side in the ripples created as the giant squid surfaced.

Hermione heard low voices to her left and saw library Viktor Krum and Karkaroff in an almost invisible corner of the library, standing close together and talking quietly. Neither of them seemed happy; in fact, they looked angry. "Ne se angazhiram s tezi studenti, Viktor," Karkaroff growled in a European language that Hermione didn't know.

Viktor just glowered at him. "Az shte napravya kakto az molya, Karkaroff," was Viktor's harsh reply.

Hermione realised then that she had never heard Viktor's voice before. It was low and generally pleasing to the ear. She wondered what they were saying. Hermione remembered, when reading about other wizarding schools in the library, that Durmstrang was thought to be situated in northern Sweden or Norway. She assumed they were speaking Bulgarian or another north eastern European country's language.

Karkaroff stiffened and looked over at Hermione suddenly. He looked enraged, and Hermione fought the urge to get up and leave. "Shte mi se podchinyava na, Viktor," were Karkaroff's angry parting words. Hermione resisted the urge to smile as Viktor glared at Karkaroff's back. When Viktor walked out of the alcove, Hermione immediately dropped her eyes to her light reading on the theory of Transfiguration. She didn't want to be seen as an eavesdropper. Hermione heard the library door close behind Karkaroff and assumed Viktor would be close behind him, so she looked up and relaxed her posture.

Hermione saw dark hair through the book case, and her eyes widened as a pair of obsidian eyes met hers. Her head shot down, and Hermione returned to her reading with new vigour. Viktor Krum had been looking through the bookcase at her, obviously trying to see whether she had been listening in on his conversation. Hermione struggled to suppress a blush as she realised how guilty she must have looked.

Hermione chanced a glance through her lashes and saw that Viktor was staring out the window at the lake, like she had been doing earlier. She briefly wondered what he was thinking about but pushed the thought aside in favour of the book in her hands.

After half an hour or so, Hermione heard movement about the castle and glanced at her watch. Breakfast would be beginning soon, so she memorized her page number and closed the book. She walked over to Madam Pince and checked out the book with the intention of reading it before bed. She heard Viktor, the only other occupant of the library, also stand up and leave.

Viktor, without looking back, held the door open. Hermione grabbed the door. "Thank you," she said, smiling at the back of Viktor's head.

"You're velcome," was Viktor's mumbled reply as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room to collect her bag and sort out her books for the day.

_It was a nice gesture to hold the door,_ Hermione thought as she hurried down the stone steps to the Entrance Hall, bag laden with books banging against her side. She slipped into the Great Hall with the last dregs of the students. She sat down in her rightful spot beside Ron and Harry and next to Ginny. Ron, with a mouthful of eggs, was gazing, in turn, at a beautiful Beauxbaton girl and Viktor Krum. Hermione recognised the girl as the head-scarf one and bristled. Ron's adoring gaze only ruffled her feathers more.

Suddenly, a tense silence fell over the hall as the girl Ron had been admiring walked over to the Goblet, followed by her school mates and urged on by her Headmistress, and put a slip of parchment into the Goblet. Many people followed suit, including Cedric Diggory, Angelina and Alicia. Once the teachers had left the table, Fred and George made a disastrous attempt and ended up being taken to the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron were eagerly discussing how great it would be if Hogwarts won the Triwizard Tournament. "It would be even better if we had a Gryffindor champion," Ron commented, a little wistfully.

"Or just not a Slytherin one," Harry added, eyeing up Malfoy with distaste.

Loud applause from the Slytherin table made Hermione look up from her book. The Durmstrang students lined up and put each of their names in the Goblet. Viktor was last in line. Hermione watched him thoughtfully, reminded of the conversation she'd overheard earlier as the seeker had the same anger lurking beneath the black surface of his eyes now. As Viktor put his name in the Goblet, he met Hermione's eyes with apparent curiosity. Reflexively, Hermione dropped her gaze back to her book.

"He looked at me; he actually looked at me! Viktor Krum looked straight at me!" Lavender gushed on Hermione's left. Lavender and Parvati dissolved into giggles, and Hermione had to grit her teeth to stop herself from saying something to the annoying girls.

"Well done, Viktor. I'm sure you will be our champion," Karkaroff boomed from the doorway. He moved forward quickly and clapped Viktor on the shoulder. Viktor was clearly uncomfortable, but Karkaroff didn't notice or didn't care. He was acting as if nothing had happened this morning.

Karkaroff pulled a reluctant Viktor out into the Entrance Hall. "Come, Viktor, let's relax before the feast tonight," Karkaroff said loudly, and the other Durmstrang students followed in his wake.

"Shall we go see Hagrid?" Harry asked during the departure of the visiting wizards.

"Sure," Ron agreed, and Hermione nodded her assent, put her book away and slung it over her shoulder. It was a nice day for late October, and she decided to take advantage of being able to go outside easily before the snow fell.

After a few inedible rock cakes and a long chat with Hagrid in his hut, they left to go up to the Great Hall. Hagrid, who had been wearing strange clothes, had ended up ditching Hermione, Ron and Harry in favour of Madame Maxime. Hermione had noted that Hagrid was clearly trying to impress Madame Maxime and assumed that Hagrid fancied her.

Harry and Ron just stared blankly at Hagrid's retreating form, which was now almost to the castle. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the selection of the champions!" Hermione chastised, striding ahead of her friends.

Once they, and the last of the stragglers, had seated themselves at the table, the Halloween Feast began. Hermione did not enjoy the feast as much as she expected. Having two feasts in two days was rare and, in Hermione's opinion, made it less special. Everyone, including Hermione, kept glancing up at the staff table to see if Dumbledore had finished eating. Even Hermione, who was usually down to earth, was affected by the buzz of excitement in the Hall. She was actually slightly tense as the first name was about to be announced.

After an agonizing wait, the three champions were announced. Hermione wasn't surprised by any of the first three. Hermione found herself pondering how the Durmstrang champion would fare. He looked strong, and she had no doubt that he was an able wizard - something about his aura just screamed magic - yet she found herself almost worried for the seeker's health.

Hermione's heart felt like it was in a vise when Harry's name was called as the fourth champion. Harry sat there, paralysed. Everyone's eyes were on him, but they were full of anger, resentment and jealousy. Hermione nudged Harry. "Get up," Hermione whispered to him. He got up stiffly, his expression one of complete shock and horror.

He trudged up to the stairs and followed the same path as the other champions. The moment he left, the Hall erupted into angry whispers. Hermione glanced at Ron. He looked betrayed. She pushed aside her anger at Ron's childishness, and her thoughts went out to Harry. He didn't stand much of a chance against the likes of Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, who were capable of far more advanced magic than Harry. She frowned. It didn't seem like Harry to put his name in the Goblet without telling Ron or her.

X

The next morning, after witnessing the coldness between her two best friends and being exasperated at the immaturity of it all, Hermione hoped to find some solitude in a secluded corner of the library. Or so she hoped.

Her favourite haunt, away from the other students who were less than diligent with their studying, was occupied by a brooding Viktor Krum. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. His books and parchment were taking up two desks, and he was fully focused on his work. Hermione turned to find another seat; she had no desire to break Viktor's concentration.

"Sorry, vood you like to study here?" A deep voice made Hermione pause and turn around. Viktor Krum was looking at her expectantly.

"No it's fine, thanks; I don't want to disturb you,"

Viktor shook his head. "It is no problem," he replied; he scraped up the rolls of parchment he had flung carelessly on the second desk and put them into a neat pile on the windowsill, effectively leaving the desk free.

Having inconvenienced him enough by making him tidy up his work area, Hermione knew it would be rude to deny his invitation. "Thank you," Hermione said quietly, sitting at the desk and pulling out her Charms essay and a quill. She still needed at least two more inches before she would feel satisfied with the quantity and quality of what she had written. She brushed the end of the quill against her cheek absently as she re-read her essay and thought of what to write next. Once she had caught up to yesterday's thoughts, she immediately started scribbling on the paper. She had so many things she had left to say, and she didn't want to forget any of them, so she quickened her pace.

Hermione was in the process of writing the conclusion on the pros and cons of the Summoning Charm when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and met Viktor's gaze. His eyes dropped down to her essay, which was now a whole roll of parchment longer. Hermione thought about how she must have looked, nose nearly touching the paper and writing so frantically. She hid her blush behind her thick hair and focused on re-reading her essay to make sure she had dotted all the i's and crossed all the t's while also checking for spelling mistakes. Viktor coughed, and Hermione looked up despite herself.

"Your hard vork is admirable," Viktor said, his eyes on his own essay. Hermione didn't know what to say, so instead of risking making a fool of herself, she said nothing and simply smiled gratefully at the Bulgarian Seeker whose eyes were still rooted on his own essay.

Hermione could see why girls liked Viktor. He was not stunning, but his strong cheekbones, jaw and dark hair and eyes were appealing. Viktor was still attractive, and he had the added bonus of being a celebrity, which made his popularity among most girls skyrocket. Hermione found herself appreciating the thoughtfulness of the Durmstrang boy; he had not yet done anything or said anything unfriendly to anyone - Hermione knew that if he had, it would be around the school like wildfire. Viktor did not seem like a social butterfly by any means, but he seemed to have a nice enough personality. Briefly Hermione wondered whether that niceness would stay if he knew she was Muggle-born as the Durmstrang students did choose to sit with the Slytherins. Hermione found herself hoping that Viktor wasn't as prejudiced as the Slytherins, although she couldn't quite grasp the implications of that thought. It was rather uncharacteristic of her to take an interest outside of her friends and her education. Hermione resisted cringing at how... sad that sounded, but she knew it was true. A great wizard had once said, 'Know both your strengths and your weaknesses,' a voice in her head argued.

Hermione cast one last glance at her place as she left the library, checking to see if she had left anything behind, and was captured by Viktor's dark gaze. _God, I feel like I could've drowned_, she thought ruefully once she had managed to tear her eyes away. _Eyes really are the window to the soul._ Her mind conjured up Viktor's gaze again. His eyes had certainly displayed some curiosity, and despite their dark colour, there was no hardness or spite in them. They were almost... warm. They were the kind of expressive eyes that Hermione was attracted to.

Unsurprisingly she made a hasty exit, unusually self-conscious and more than a little flustered by her train of thought and its slightly surprising detour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Bi-weekly update. So next update will be the Sunday after next. Hope you enjoyed and many thanks for Squeaky Zorro and Twimarti for beta-ing this chapter and making it so much better! **

**Until we meet again,**

**- Saeko**


	3. Research

Research

Hermione ran her fingers along the rough spines of the books, relishing in their feel. She inhaled the soothing scent of parchment and ink for a moment before devouring the titles embossed on the books. _The book isn't here_, she thought and sighed quietly. She resisted the urge to pick out an intriguing book about the History of Arithmancy, choosing instead continue on her hunt. Hermione had once been appalled that the History section of the Hogwarts library was the most disorganised, but now she simply found it ironic and she let a small smile tug at her face at the thought of telling Madam Pince that.

Hermione's eyes scanned the titles a few shelves ahead. _The History of Wizarding Schools and Their Meetings _jumped out at her. Hermione did a small victory dance in her head in triumph. Harry was very much the underdog in this competition, and Hermione was determined to help him in any way possible. She moved swiftly towards the book and gently extracted it from the shelf. It was a rather thick book, and instead of lugging it over to the desk she had claimed as her own, Hermione cradled the book like some might cradle a baby.

Hermione placed the book on the desk with a muffled 'thump' and stacked up the other books that were less than helpful in her search for information on the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione found herself dangerously close to grinning manically when she saw the subtitle of the book: _A Record of the Triwizard Tournaments_. She allowed herself a small smile. _Knowledge always comes to those who seek it out diligently,_ as Hermione's favourite teacher, Professor McGonagall had once told her.

She opened the book with trepidation, unsure of what she would find. Snatches from Professor Dumbledore's speech echoing through her mind... _The Tournament is dangerous_... She skimmed through the opening chapter, briefly noting that the Tournament had been created to improve international relations in the wizarding community _and_ as a way for the schools to demonstrate their 'power'. Hermione frowned at the page. _So it was all for politics after all,_ she thought, and her stomach twisted painfully. _It is hard growing up and losing those rose tinted glasses of childhood, _Hermione mused.

She carried on skimming, waiting for anything of interest to catch her attention. She got through at least four chapters of unnecessary waffle about fate. Hermione resisted the urge to sniff disdainfully - She greatly disliked divination in any form, and as such, she ended up halfway through the book.

The next chapter was entitled, 'Controversy' and Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she read the chapter as quickly as humanly possible. After she finished, Hermione closed the book and sat up in her chair. She stared blankly across the library, pondering the new information. After her heart rate had declined from its spike at the statistics in the book, Hermione tried to take a calculated and calm look at the facts.

She cringed, and any doubts she had about Harry being in danger were erased. In the majority of the past Tournaments at least one student, statistically the youngest, died. _This does not bode well for Harry, _Hermione thought as she re-read the page. _Skill and bravery is of the utmost importance in the Triwizard Tournament_, the book said, _however, possessing dubious amounts of bravery but lacking the necessary skills was a similarity most of the deceased students shared._ Hermione felt as if her stomach had no bottom.

She did not want to think badly of her friend, but there was no doubt in her mind that Harry did not have the skill required to compete in the Tournament. As fourth years, they simply hadn't learned enough. Otherwise, Dumbledore would've lowered the age restriction. The fear that had been lurking beneath the surface of Hermione's conscience surfaced and nearly overwhelmed her in its icy grasp.

_What if someone was trying to get Harry killed? _

The thought was like a slap in the face to Hermione. Her mind was already whirring down the possible paths that stemmed from that stray thought. There would have to be an inside man - a powerful one to override Dumbledore's and the Ministry's security spells. _But who?_ The image of the sleazy Durmstrang Headmaster swam to the surface of Hermione's mind. He had looked far from happy when he had spotted Harry at the welcoming feast. There was also the suspicious argument between Viktor Krum and Headmaster Karkaroff.

Hermione was dragged out of her trance as a gaggle of giggling fifth year girls pushed past her table, heading towards the back rows of the library. Their passing scattered the carefully stacked books on the table and caused her painstakingly archived notes to flutter to the floor in disarray. Hermione scowled at their backs. _They didn't even apologise, _she thought, slightly annoyed by their rudeness, but it was hardly a novel experience for her.

Hermione was also well aware that the giggling girls, who seemed to have caked their faces in makeup (and probably several beauty charms), did not generally come into the library. She was curious to see why they were in the library, but she was not naive enough to think that they were going to be studying – they probably had an ulterior motive.

She watched them stand, huddled in their little group, giggling shamelessly and casting furtive glances towards the desk at the window. It was blocked from Hermione's view by a large bookcase, but Hermione had a hunch about who would be sitting there. It was probably Cedric Diggory, considering several of the girls were sporting 'Support Cedric' badges on their bags and robes.

Hermione sighed and prayed for the girls to at least cease their incessant giggling; it was starting to get on her nerves. She bent down and retrieved her papers, but before coming back up, she cast a glance through the shelves to see who was sitting there.

It was not Cedric Diggory. It was Viktor Krum (which would explain why the girls were fiddling with stray pieces of parchment.) Hermione froze when Viktor turned his dark gaze on her through the shelves. With a sinking stomach, Hermione realised this was the second time Krum had caught her staring at him through a bookcase like a stalker. Hermione tried to break eye contact, but his black eyes were soft and did not seem accusing. She forced herself to look away from his eyes and turned her attention to his desk which was, once again, messy. In the middle, however, was a textbook that Hermione had not expected to see: Advanced Transfigurations.

It was in Hermione's experience that those who were athletic were not also advanced academically - Not unintelligent, just less academically inclined. Hermione berated herself internally at her own assumption and finally managed to sit up.

She straightened out her papers when a particularly loud round of giggles, verging on hysterics, burst from the group of girls. Hermione clenched her fist and ended up scrunching up the side of her notes in frustration. Her one refuge, her one _peaceful _refuge, had been invaded.

"He's looking over here! Ahh!" She assumed from the overly loud whisper that the Bulgarian Seeker had finally decided to pay some attention to his fans. Hermione noticed with distaste that a few of the girls were gripping each other for support. She felt a little sickened.

"Eef you don't mind, I am trying to vork and I vould like some quiet," Viktor addressed them, his deep voice only just loud enough to reach Hermione's ears. Hermione felt a strange kinship with the celebrity in that moment, because those words were a few giggles away from sliding off her own tongue.

One of the girls staggered, swooning theatrically as another screeched and then clamped a hand over her mouth. However, the damage was already done. Madam Pince swooped in and rudely escorted the girls out, muttering about disrespect and a two-week ban. Hermione, for the second time that day, did a joyful jig in her head.

After skimming the rest of the book in blissful quiet, Hermione returned the book and its companions to their rightful shelves. Hermione was putting her own copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_ back in her bag when someone's hurried exit again scattered her notes to the floor. Hermione sighed, rested her bag to the side, and crouched down to pick up her notes. She hurriedly picked them up and did not notice that she was being helped until a page she was reaching for was snatched from the floor by large hands. Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum also crouched down with a bundle of her notes in one hand.

He handed them to her, "People should not be so rude," he murmured, straightening out and standing up. He hesitated for a moment before offering Hermione a hand up. He wasn't smiling, but his usual frown was not in place, which Hermione took to be as good a sign as any. She accepted his helping hand. His hand was callused but it was not that which caused Hermione to stifle a yelp. He had given her an electric shock, but it wasn't the kind caused by static electrons.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, offering him a small smile.

"You are very velcome," Viktor replied with a very small, almost shy smile in return. He hesitated once again. "It is nice to meet you. I am Viktor Krum. Vot is your name?" he added.

Hermione was once again struck by the beauty of his eyes, but she managed to formulate a response before she made a fool of herself. "It's nice to meet you too, Viktor. I'm Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Hermy-own?" he repeated and he frowned, unhappy with his pronunciation. Hermione tried very hard not to flinch at his butchering of her name. She did feel somewhat sorry for him - people who had English as a first language struggled to pronounce her unique name, so it was no wonder that he would too. She smiled encouragingly at him, and his frown, much to her happiness, disappeared.

Hermione stiffened as the bell toll echoed around the corridor outside the library, but it was muffled by the large oak doors. Lunch was already over. "Thank you again, but I have to go to my lessons now," Hermione excused herself from Viktor and grabbed her bag and set off for Arithmancy, smiling as Viktor held the door open for her and offered her another small smile as they parted ways.

Hermione left her Arithmancy class room at a brisk walk heading for the Great Hall for dinner. Being late to dinner was never a pleasant experience when the entire school turned watch you sit down.

Hermione entered the Great Hall as one of the last students, despite her best efforts. She was slightly shaken as she had narrowly avoided ending up at the Astronomy tower as a staircase had taken her on an unexpected joyride on the fourth floor. She sat at her table and tried to smile warmly at Harry, ignoring the lead weight resting in her stomach every time she thought about him being the fourth champion.

The food was served, and Hermione dug in. She was famished, having spent the entirety of lunch researching in the library.

About halfway through the meal, Hermione felt eyes on her. Her thoughts flashed to Viktor Krum but she quickly squashed would he look at her when he had practically the entire female population of the school (and probably some of the male too, if Ron's infatuation was anything to go by), at his disposal?

After a few minutes, the feeling had not subsided. Hermione looked up and met familiar, dark eyes three tables away. She nearly choked on her broccoli.

**X**

**A/N; Thank you for all the favourites and alerts I've gotten for this story. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. **

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! **

**Thanks to **_**Miss. Caroline Potter **_**and **_**Wandofhawthorn **_**for their beta-ing which made this chapter so much better! xD**

**-Saeko**


	4. Revelations

Revelations

Hermione was only half listening to Harry and Ron's heated cussing of Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione thought that they really needed to improve their vocabulary, especially Ron, who only seemed capable of calling Professor Snape a 'slimy git' and Malfoy a 'smarmy bastard'. Harry, at least, had a few more creative insults to throw, like 'goblin crotch-face' and 'thestral turd'. Hermione sighed at her friends; she wondered if they would ever grow out of their Slytherin prejudice. It was not really any of her concern, but their belief that Slytherins are the living, breathing epitome of evil, was somewhat farfetched.

It was cool enough to keep most people indoors and away from the lake. This was generally where Hermione went when she wanted to get out of the castle. Hermione was perched on a rock by the lake, and Ron and Harry were skipping rocks, trying to see who could get it closest to either the Durmstrang boat or the giant squid. Hermione had been watching the giant squid bob lazily on the surface of the water while she was trying to force her thoughts away from one particular pair of dark eyes.

Hermione turned her attention to the Durmstrang ship, and her mind tried to comprehend what kind of charms would have been used on the ship to get it into Hogwarts. It proved to be a successful pursuit and she followed that thought path. She was wary because the thought of Viktor was dangerously close by. Hermione knew it would not be worthwhile to think of Viktor as anything more than a friend.

'_More than a friend? He wasn't even a friend! We have no relationship whatsoever!' _Hermione internally reprimanded herself for her ridiculous thoughts.

She forced herself to notice that the ship was rather elegant. The dark wood of the bow was polished, and the rest of the ship was equally cared for. There was a foreign phrase adorning the hull of the ship in fancy gold script. Hermione noticed that there were tons of students milling about on the deck, and she could hear the hum of voices. Her insides turned to lead when she spotted the silver hair of the Durmstrang Headmaster. Even from the bank of the lake, Hermione could see that his attention was focused on Harry. Nausea crept through her body.

She looked at her best friend; he had been through far too much already. She would do all she could to protect him, just like Ron would have. But Harry and Ron were being childish and not talking. Ron felt betrayed and Harry was to full of pride to apologise. Hermione couldn't see them reconciling any time soon. She sighed; she hated being torn between the two of them.

However, Hermione couldn't help but be worried for Harry. There were so many '_what ifs'_ running around her head that she tried to avoid thinking about the Triwizard Tournament. That way, she could escape the endless worrying and the cold, gripping fingers of fear that seemed to come hand-in-hand with these thoughts.

She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension there, but it was to no avail. She sighed and finally gave Ron and Harry her full attention.

Ron was complaining, "They've all been here for nearly a month and I still haven't even come close to getting Krum's autograph!" A sullen expression crossed Ron's face; giving him a startling resemblance to a pouting three year-old, and Hermione swallowed a chuckle with difficulty.

"Where is he hiding anyway? In the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron huffed, and Hermione and Harry exchanged amused glances over his head, although Harry's had a slightly wistful edge to it.

"Actually, quite often he's in the library. Unfortunately, those annoying gaggle of girls that stalk him, make such a fuss that it's hard to study. I wish Madam Pince would give them a permanent ban. They have no respect for others," Hermione replied. Ron was shocked by this news and was wearing an expression similar to a goldfish on dry land.

"He's been in the library this whole time, and you didn't tell me?" Ron said, and a little anger had crept into his words.

"Maybe if you studied more, you'd know he was in there," Hermione retorted, letting anger of her own slip into her reply.

Ron frowned, "You knew how much I want his autograph. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the last thing I need when I'm studying is another Krum fan disturbing me."

"He really doesn't like attention," Harry interrupted.

"Who?" Ron asked, momentarily forgetting their disagreement.

"Krum. When we had the wand weighing he stayed in the corner furthest away from Rita Skeeter and the photographers." Harry said, and he had cringed when he said that woman's name.

All three of them turned their gazes to the Durmstrang ship, where most of the students appeared to be going below deck, following their headmaster. Although, one student remained on the deck. Hermione had a good idea of who that student was. Only Viktor seemed to be in the headmaster's good books; the rest of the students he did not appear to care about.

Ron must possess some weird sixth sense when it came to the Bulgarian Seeker because he exclaimed, "That's Krum. On the deck, it's him, I'm sure of it." Harry nodded his head in agreement and Hermione remained silent.

"What's he doing?" Harry thought aloud as the trio watched as Viktor climbed up onto the side of the ship, and he balanced there for a moment, staring into the lake.

"Surely he's not...," Harry trailed off as Viktor pulled off his robes, shoes and shirt, and examined the water again before diving into the icy water. After a few moments, he surfaced and proceeded to swim a hundred meters or so away from the boat, keeping clear of the giant squid.

"Merlin, he must be freezing his nuts off! That water is so cold! He's mental to go for a swim in the lake," Ron concluded loudly.

Hermione stifled a laugh at Ron's eloquent exclamation, "Ron, it's probably a lot colder where he's from. I wouldn't doubt he's swum in colder water," Hermione informed him.

Ron looked slightly awed as he observed Viktor doing laps with strong strokes, "Even if I'd swum in colder water, I still wouldn't willingly go for a casual dip in the lake!" he replied, shaking his head at the very thought. Harry and Hermione laughed at their loud friend. Both were eager to escape the looming problem of the First Task, which seemed to be dangerously close.

After a relatively easy last class of Care of Magical Creatures the fourth year Gryffindors settled into the dormitory a good half an hour earlier than usual. Ron and Seamus were playing wizarding chess; – Hermione preferred the less violent Muggle version of the game, especially after the traumatic experience with the game in their first year – and discussing what tactics they should use when the Quidditch season kicked off again.

Hermione felt unusually restless and overcrowded. Then After explaining to Ron and Harry that she was going to study, she grabbed an Arithmancy book she had seen a day or so before in the library, and headed out to the spot the Golden Trio had occupied at lunch.

She opened the Arithmancy book once she was comfortably seated on a large rock, and began greedily absorbing all the knowledge that the book imparted. She had known from a young age that knowledge was power, and because of this, Hermione had happily grasped as much of it as she could. Unfortunately, this meant that she was always more intelligent than her peers, and as such, was always on the fringes of the social groups. This had just pushed Hermione harder towards perusing her academics and receiving praise and acceptance from the adults around her, and in turn put more of a distance between Hermione and those her own age.

Hermione was so absorbed in her book that she was not aware of anyone or anything. It was not until trademark giggles were blown towards Hermione, that she became aware that anyone was even outside. Hermione glanced around and saw a figure jogging around the outskirts of the lake, followed by a group of girls. '_Hermione, you have three guesses who that is, and the first two don't count_,' she thought to herself.

Hermione appraised Viktor from a distance. He was muscular, but still maintained the slender-ish build of a Seeker. Personally, Hermione found it ironic and slightly endearing that Viktor was so incredibly graceful in the air, but on land he seemed a little... awkward.

His feet would occasionally splash in the lake as he jogged, but he did not seem to notice. Hermione watched the ripples fan out across the still water and then disappear. Hermione took in his appearance. She was a little surprised to see that his clothes were Muggle-looking. He was wearing a vest and tracksuit bottoms by the looks of it, and Hermione resisted the urge to smirk at the slightly controversial image.

As he neared her spot Hermione dropped her gaze back to her book because she did not want to be caught watching him. She merely stared at the page, not actually taking in the words. As his footsteps became louder Hermione could not resist looking up.

Viktor jogged past at a slightly slower pace than earlier. After throwing a cold and exasperated glance behind him at his fan club, he looked at Hermione. His eyes softened considerably, and he gave her a small, shy smile.

Hermione smiled back in response, and his smile widened. Hermione dropped her gaze and tried to ignore the blush that was heating up her cheeks. There was no real reason for her to blush.

Well, there could be one.

It could be that Hermione Jean Granger has a crush on Viktor Krum.

'_Oh God' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Put this up early under the excuse that today is a leap-day. So 'Happy 29****th**** of February' everyone! **

**A million thanks to **_**Miss Caroline Potter**_** for sorting out my wayward commas! **

**Thanks for the alerts and to ****Curvuto**** and ****Madeyes61**** for the reviews. **

**GoingOverTheMoon;**** I'm glad you're enjoying this story! These two are really fun to write and I can't wait to write their 'blossoming romance'! *laughs***

**-Saeko**


	5. Polite Conversation and Charming Company

Pleasant Conversation with Charming Company

Dragons. The First Task involved dragons.

"What kind of trouble has Harry gotten himself into this time?" Hermione muttered as she scanned the books on the library shelves. _Although, he hadn't gone hunting for this trouble, it had come to him, _Hermione amended internally.

Once again, Harry was faced with a trial that should be impossible for him. Yet again, in another year, fate had dealt Harry a cruel hand. There had always been niggles in Hermione's mind about their previous years. These niggles had feasted furiously on Hermione's brain, no matter how far back she pushed them.

How had it been possible for three eleven year-olds to reach the Philosopher's stone unaided? It wasn't. It made no sense. _Dumbledore must have made it safe, if he allowed us to go in there,_ her mind had protested. She had hated the thought of doubting the headmaster. But the niggles continued, _He let us into the Chamber of Secrets, which he knew nothing about_ the niggles argued.

The list was extensive.

Dumbledore had allowed an eleven year-old to fight Voldemort, one of the greatest wizards of our time, alone. And not just fight him once, but _twice_. Last year he allowed a werewolf to teach, (although Hermione knew Lupin was harmless when he'd taken his Wolfsbane, it was still a controversial issue) and allowed a mass murderer to escape, the only witnesses to his innocence were three thirteen- year-old wizards. Even though Hermione had lived through all of these things, she knew there was something wrong. _Yes, things had turned out well. But what if they didn't? Dumbledore wouldn't have a leg to stand on, _Hermione concluded.

She left that particularly rocky train of thought and boarded the level platform of her brain once she spotted the red cover of a book titled _Dragons; the Myths Unveiled_. It was much safer to ponder about the Triwizard Tournament than travelling further down that thought path.

She grabbed the book and seated herself at her usual table, engrossing herself in the words on the page and the knowledge they imparted. She noticed someone sit down opposite her but paid them no mind. If she wanted to help Harry she couldn't afford to be distracted.

After finishing the first chapter, Hermione looked up and found Viktor opposite her, frowning at a book. Frowning was too gentle a word; it was more like glaring with extreme intensity. For a wild moment, Hermione feared for the dry pages of the book –his glare could light the pages into a mighty blaze by the looks of it.

She tried to hide her smile and ignore the slight squeeze her heart gave when her mind pointed out that he had chosen to sit at her table. _Only to escape his fan club though,_ she mentally added. His frown deepened incredibly and Hermione was concerned. _What about that book was making his frown so much?_ she wondered.

"Are you okay ? Do you want some help with something?" Hermione asked.

_What? Why is my mouth moving of its own accord? He's going to say no and I'm going to feel like an idiot! _Hermione thought.

Viktor looked up, slightly startled by having his concentration broken. Hermione internally cringed, waiting for the rejection of her offer. She suspected he would at least be kind about it, after all, he was four years her senior. _There wasn't much I would be able to help him with anyway,_ she added to herself.

"I vould appreciate some help. The English is phrased in a vay that I do not understand," he replied. Hermione was shocked to see his face downturn slightly in chagrin.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Can I have a look?" she asked, putting a hand out for the book. He handed it to her, watching her carefully. "Advanced Charms," Hermione mumbled, reading the title. "What chapter were you on? I wouldn't worry about the phrasing; these textbooks leave native speakers confused," Hermione said, trying to soothe the embarrassment of the Bulgarian.

"Chapter eight. But it does not confuse you," Viktor replied. It was a statement not a question. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

"I have been informed, on many occasions, that I speak like a textbook," Hermione replied as she flipped through the book to chapter eight.

Chapter Eight was about the Fidelius Charm. "Is it okay if I read the passage and then summarise it for you?" Hermione inquired and at Viktor's nod she proceeded.

After a few minutes of reading she closed the book and rested it on the table. "The Fidelius Charm is a complex and powerful Charm that takes a specific piece of information, the secret, and implants it into a being's soul. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper. When the charm is initially cast, one can choose more than one person to be Secret Keeper, though it is unknown if there is a limit as to how many people can carry the same secret in this way.

"Once the Secret Keeper dies, all the people who have learned the secret from them will become new Secret Keepers. If the Keeper has chosen not to reveal the secret to anyone (and they are the only Keepers) then the secret rests with them forever," Hermione finished. She could not go into greater detail because she feared she would end up confusing Viktor by practically regurgitating the textbook.

Viktor was furiously scribbling down her words and Hermione felt a flash of pride warm her heart. She always enjoyed helping people. Viktor looked up, after finishing, and smiled widely at Hermione. It was a full-blown smile, teeth flashing and everything. It made him even more attractive. Hermione resisted the urge to tell him so, for fear of sending him running for the hills.

"Thank you, your help was very useful, Hermy-own," Viktor said, his wide smile fading into a friendly grin. She was surprised to find that his mispronunciation was, while not yet endearing, preferable to _'Mione_ as Ron was prone to calling her when it became too much of a task to say her full name.

"You are very welcome. I'd be happy to help you another time too, if you want," she replied, returning his smile.

Viktor carried on smiling and so did Hermione. They sat there for a while, just smiling at each other until the questions Hermione had been suppressing, bubbled out.

"What NEWT's are you taking?" she asked. It was a well recognised fact that Hermione Granger had been dying to take those tests from the moment she heard about them. It also gave them a topic of conversation. Hermione would've happily stayed there in companionable silence, reading, but she was concerned that Viktor might find it awkward.

"I am taking Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Arithmancy."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I want to take those at NEWT level too," she agreed.

"You are already thinking about your NEWT's?" Viktor responded, a slightly incredulous note to his voice.

It was Hermione's turned to be embarrassed, she didn't want to seem overeager. She nodded, suddenly not wanting to look in his eyes and taking a keen interest in the wooden desk.

"If you like a challenge, then you vill enjoy them, I think," Viktor replied, a small smile in place.

Viktor brushed his hand along hers, making her look at him. "What are your favourite subjects, Hermy-own?" he asked.

Hermione paused for a moment. "It is a tie between Charms and Transfiguration. I like Transfiguration because it is challenging and I enjoy it, but Charms is more..."

"Flexible," they chorused.

Hermione's eyes widened and she surprised a giggle and the childish urge to say 'jinx'. Viktor would not understand the reference anyway.

"I agree. Charms is easier than Transfiguration, but it is softer, and more adaptable than Transfiguration. Or, at least, I think so," Hermione responded.

Viktor nodded his agreement. "It seems that we have found a... Kakvo li go narichate... Spirit... Kin?"

"Kindred spirit?" Hermione offered.

Viktor nodded. "Yes, Kindred spirit. Srodna dusha in Bulgarian."

Hermione smiled.

"Sorry, you do not care about Bulgarian," Viktor added hastily, looking almost nervous.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. I'm happy to learn anything," Hermione responded. It was nothing but the truth, she enjoyed knowledge in all forms – and if Viktor was going to be the teacher, she certainly wasn't going to complain.

He looked at her strangely as if assessing how honest she was. He seemed to conclude that she was indeed being honest because he replied, "I could teach you if you would like to learn properly."

Hermione found herself nodding. "An extra language could always come in handy."_ And__I'm helping build international friendships, _Hermione reminded herself, _Just because I want to spend time with Viktor doesn't mean I won't pay attention to what he says,_

Hermione glanced around the library; it was lunchtime so it was empty save Viktor and herself. "Learning a couple common phrases sounds like fun," Hermione said.

Viktor nodded, smiling again. "I can teach you some. Vhen do you want to meet?" he asked.

Hermione paused to think about it. "Why don't we meet back here?"

"That sounds fine. Lunchtimes and outside school hours are good times for me, although ve'll have to vait until after the First Task," Viktor continued.

Hermione nodded her agreement.

The mention of the First Task made worry pierce her mind. _What if Viktor got caught off guard by the dragon and ended up getting injured, or worse?_ The thought actually made her breathing hitch. She didn't like the thought of him getting hurt.

The door opened and she was pulled out of her morbid thoughts by a flash of orange hair out of the corner of her eye. Ron and Harry had come into the library, evidently looking for her as they rarely ventured into the place of their own will. Although they were standing relatively close, Hermione assumed their feud was still running high. She needed to diffuse the situation, judging by Harry's locked jaw and Ron's clenched fists. "I'm going to go get some lunch now. I hope your essay goes okay, and good luck for the First Task if I don't see you before then," Hermione said to Viktor. She packed her stuff with haste; she didn't really want Ron and Harry to have a brawl amongst the bookshelves. The collateral damage of such an action would be immense; the bookshelves would fall like dominoes and Harry and Ron would be in detention well into the New Year and no closer to being friends again.

Viktor thanked her and said goodbye. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and waved at Harry and Ron as she poked her head round the corner to show herself to them. She tucked in her chair and paused.

She was in a dilemma.

To tell or not to tell?

The image of Viktor lying broken in a hospital bed slipped in front of her eyes.

Decision made.

"Dragons. The First Task is dragons."

Hermione saw Viktor's eyes widen in shock, but didn't give him a chance to speak, she practically ran over to Ron and Harry.

At least he would be just as prepared as the other contestants. _It was only fair, really. Nothing to do with personal feelings at all. Not at all. It was a perfectly diplomatic decision, _she thought.

_I need to stop lying to myself. It's not healthy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Re-uploaded and edited by one beta. Many thanks to _Wandofhawthorn_ for her amazing work! xD Thanks to all those who favourite-d/alert-d this story, and a cyber gold star to those who('ve) review(ed).**

**I'll upload the chapter again with any other revisions that my other beta points out! xD **

**Kyria of Delphi; I'm glad you enjoyed the un-edited version, thanks for reviewing and the PM to tell me the chapter wasn't showing up! :)**

**-Saeko**


	6. Aftermath

Aftermath

Hermione followed Ron into the Champions tent. All thoughts of rules and regulations had pretty much vanished from her mind when Harry had done his nose dive with the dragon earlier. Hermione was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating for a moment then. None of them had really understood just how dangerous the Triwizard Tournament was. They had heard about it – and in Hermione's case, read about it – but that wasn't quite the same as seeing it firsthand. It wasn't the same as seeing your friend in yet _another_ life threatening situation and knowing you couldn't do anything to help them.

Hermione was reluctant to admit that her heart had been in her mouth when Viktor had come out. Thankfully he had dealt with the dragon quickly and cleanly, with one spell and minor burns. Harry had to go for a more... spectacular performance, which had Hermione almost certain her hair had gone grey and fallen out.

When Hermione laid eyes on Harry, she had to struggle to hold back tears. It was very difficult for her to see him battling on his own. There was a part of her that thought all three of them should be together. Professor Snape may call them the Golden Trio in a mocking way, but that was what they were. They helped each other. They needed each other. Her heart sang as Ron apologised for being a 'mug' and not believing Harry. Harry was more than happy to accept his apology. They had both missed each other, and that had been obvious from the first day.

After Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and complimented him on 'a job well done' Hermione launched herself at Harry and hugged him. After she had established that he was all in one piece she praised him on his flying.

"It was a great idea to summon your broomstick, Harry! Well done, I knew it was a clever idea to play to your strengths!" Hermione praised.

Harry beamed at Hermione and she smiled back. The Dursleys had succeeded. They had made sure that Harry didn't think he was special at all, or capable of doing anything well. It always caused a pang in Hermione's heart to see him so happy about something that most children were used to by fourteen.

In the back corner of the tent, Hermione noticed Viktor watching the exchange; a frown was marring his otherwise attractive features. Hermione threw a tentative smile at him and reminded herself to congratulate him when she next saw him. He returned her smile and the tightness in Hermione's chest lessened.

McGonagall ushered Harry and Cedric off to the hospital wing just to make sure they were completely fine, and Hermione and Ron tagged along. Hermione let Harry and Ron do most of the talking; she was happy to let them 'catch up'. The last month had been hard on Harry and he had needed Ron. Hermione and Harry were best friends but Harry and Ron had a friendship that Hermione could never, and would never, compete with. After all, it had taken the 'troll incident' for them to become truly friends, whereas Harry and Ron hit it off straight away.

"Hey Hermione, was Krum glaring at you and Harry earlier – when you said how good Harry's flying was?" It seemed Ron had finished discussing Harry's tactics and was on to the topic of the World Class Seeker instead of the Gryffindor one. Hermione could see why her complimenting Harry's flying, and not once mentioning Viktor's, might make him angry.

_Jealous._ The word flashed through Hermione's mind before she could censor it. Hermione mentally obliterated that thought. There was no way; absolutely no way he could be... _Jealous._ Thought deleted. Traces removed. Hermione relaxed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron. He always seems to be scowling, doesn't he?" Hermione replied coolly. She wasn't quite sure about why she was lying. She wasn't really lying. _He did scowl quite a lot_, Hermione justified. _It really wasn't all that attractive an expression_, Hermione retorted.

_But then he smiles and you feel like you're melting_, her brain responded, betraying her. Hermione stifled her little case of inner gushing quickly. She really needed to censor her thoughts— they were just... so random sometimes.

Ron was not appeased, but shrugged off the conversation to discuss what would be for dinner and Headmaster Karkaroff's 'dodgy and downright unfair' marks. Ron believed that he must be consorting with Snape.

"Maybe the two of them have got something going on," Hermione couldn't help interjecting. It was worth it. Harry went green and Ron looked close to bursting a blood vessel. Hermione laughed at their horror. "I'm just kidding. That's creepy. But I have seen the two of them talking, haven't you?" Hermione added.

Ron was still trying to rid his mind of some 'God-awful images', so Harry answered. "I have. It was weird. It seemed like they knew each other."

"Maybe creepy, sneaky Harry Potter-haters have a convention every now and then and that's where those two met!" Ron replied after regaining his sight. He was joking but Harry and Hermione saw a different meaning to his words.

"They're both Death Eaters," Harry spat out, his lip curling slightly as if the word tasted nasty.

The smiles on all of their faces faded pretty quickly after that. The problem re-surfaced: _who had put Harry's name in the Goblet?_

X

Hermione had left a brooding Harry and Ron in the Great Hall and set her mind on helping Harry out with the egg. _It was gold and it screamed; surely it wouldn't be hard to find information about it_, Hermione thought as she entered the library.

After flashing a small smile at Madam Pince, Hermione headed off to the section on Magical Creatures. She had considered asking Hagrid about the egg, but she wasn't sure if he would try to acquire one of his own – he did have strange taste in pets after all, if Fluffy and Norbert were anything to go by.

After scanning the shelves for a good half an hour, Hermione was suddenly aware of a presence behind her. At the same moment she went to turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She followed the hand with her eyes and traced it back to their owner. Viktor Krum. She resisted the urge to beam at him and ignored the strange flips her stomach were doing.

"Hi Viktor, how are you?" Hermione greeted, tacking on a small smile to the end of her sentence.

"I am well, thank you. And you?" He replied, returning her smile easily.

"I'm fine, thanks. Congratulations on the First Task, by the way. That was really clever using that spell on the dragon's eye. I didn't know that was a weak spot of the dragon," Hermione responded. She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed that his hand was still in place, convincing herself that the feeling in her stomach had nothing to do with the warm pressure on her shoulder.

Viktor smiled so wide and sincerely that Hermione was pretty sure her heart clenched so painfully it might have changed shape.

"Thank you, Hermy-own," he responded, his smile fading into more of a quirk of the lips. "For more than just the... compliment. Thank you for helping me with the First Task, about the dragons."

Hermione was pretty sure she was dangerously close to beaming like an idiot at Viktor. "It was only fair. Hagrid told Harry and Madame Maxine, and she told Fleur. Harry told Cedric too, so it would be unfair if you were the only one who didn't know," Hermione responded, her mouth running ahead of her brain.

She didn't really think about her words until she saw his smile fade completely. He almost looked disappointed.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt either," she blurted out. Hermione resisted covering her mouth with her hands as Viktor looked up with an expression that was an amusing cross between quizzical and hopeful. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt," Hermione added. She was quite happy with her 'save'. Viktor didn't look so disappointed (although she couldn't fathom why he did in the first place), and Hermione had covered her little faux pas that might give him a hint to her unwanted feelings towards him.

Viktor didn't smile like Hermione had hoped. "Harry Potter is a good flier," he responded finally.

Hermione nodded. His hand slid down her arm and slipped back to his side, leaving some lingering warmth behind that was slightly distracting to Hermione. She just hoped it didn't show.

"Yes he is. He was the first first year to play for a house team, and he's one of the best seekers in Hogwarts for at least two decades," Hermione replied proudly. She was proud of Harry. His Quidditch skills and general love for the sport gave him a greater capability to be accepted into the wizarding world, and by its people. It made Harry belong. She had ended up smiling halfway through and she saw that Viktor did not look pleased about something.

It clicked in her head. "Not that he could compare to your flying or anything," Hermione added quickly, flashing a quick smile at him.

He nodded and changed the subject. "So vhat is your home like, Hermy-own?"

Hermione quickly grasped this new topic, hoping it would stop him looking so... gloomy. "I live in London with my parents. I'm an only child and my parents are..." Hermione faltered. She wasn't sure what Viktor thought of muggle-borns. He was a pureblood and Hermione had been the victim of that prejudice firsthand on many an occasion.

He raised an eyebrow.

"My parents are both dentists," Hermione finally said.

His eyebrow rose further. He didn't know what a dentist was, like most pureblood wizards.

"They both look after muggles' teeth."

Hermione held her breath.

"Oh," Viktor responded and started to laugh. It was a rich baritone, and Hermione let it bounce around her head as she memorised the sound. Hermione felt herself smiling in response although she didn't know whether his laughter was a good or bad thing.

"That explains vhy you haven't spoken to me about Quidditch and vhy you haven't asked me to sign anything in lipstick!" Viktor managed to gasp out once he had regained his composure. His dark eyes were glittering brightly and filled with humour. Hermione didn't quite see what was amusing but she was happy if he was happy.

"Sorry, I don't really have an interest in Quidditch," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Viktor straightened up, his face taking on a serious expression. His eyes were very intense. "I suppose it is a good thing that I do not vant to talk to you about Quidditch then," he replied evenly.

Hermione felt like his words and gaze had transfigured her heart into a hummingbird that was frantically trying to escape her chest. She was effectively rendered momentarily speechless. _Snape and his Slytherins would have a field day if they caught wind of the fact that the insufferable-know-it-all was speechless for any amount of time_. She was still mesmerised by Viktor's eyes. They were dark, bottomless, and there was no specific colour to them. Sometimes they were as black as night, but other times they were brown in a certain light. Either way, they were beautiful. Hermione certainly couldn't ignore this little fact, especially considering the intensity with which he was staring into her own eyes.

Hermione would have wondered about the significance of his words if she weren't completely content with staring into Viktor's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hiatus is still in effect. **

**Update - 19th June is my final exam... so about the 21st, I'll be back! xD**


	7. Dates, Dilemmas and Disappointment

Dates, Dilemmas and Disappointment

_A Yule Ball, of all things, a dance?_ Hermione was not impressed in the slightest. She did not like the idea of the dance; she appreciated that the point of the activity was to help build international bonds. _But couldn't they have done it another way?_

It was not that Hermione could not dance, she was actually a decent dancer, and it was simply the matter of dates and partners that concerned Hermione. She knew she was not a particularly beautiful girl like the Beauxbaton students or the other girls like Cho Chang, Lavender and Parvati. She also wasn't very popular either despite being Harry Potter's best friend.

Hermione was not really the kind of girl to be worried about what other people thought of her, but she did have some pride; she didn't want to be the only person without a date. Malfoy and his cronies, (and probably Professor Snape too if he caught wind of it) would never let her live it down.

Her only hope was that either Harry or Ron would ask her. Hermione did not really like her chances. Harry was after Cho and Ron would probably ask out Viktor before he asked her. Hermione bit back a smile at the thought.

_What if Viktor asks you?_ The thought blipped in the radar of Hermione's mind. She quickly threw the thought into the furthest reaches of her subconscious. That was unthinkable. Absolutely ridiculous. Utter nonsense. A crazy wish. _But what if?_

Hermione decided to stop that poisonous train of thought before it spread like some kind of toxic bloom. She didn't need to get her hopes up only to have them shredded and trampled on until they were so mangled they would be unrecognisable.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat down next to Harry and Ron who were immersed in a game of exploding snap, and decided to put her worries behind her. They still had a while left; anything could happen in that time.

"We need to get a move on or all the pretty girls will be taken, and we'll be left with a couple of trolls," Ron said to Harry.

"A couple of _what_?" Hermione's voice was like a whip. Ron stiffened;he seemed to realise he had trodden on a land mine. One false move and he could lose a leg.

"Trolls, ugly girls," Ron unwisely continued.

"So you are just going to go around asking all the pretty girls until one of them accepts?" Hermione clarified, anger boiling inside of her. _Why was he so shallow? _

"Yeah, you got it right. That's the plan. We don't want to end up with Eloise Midgen do we? We need to hurry up and get dates, Harry," Ron responded, sounding pleased that Hermione had caught on so quickly.

"Eloise is a lovely girl," Hermione responded icily.

"She might be, but I don't want to go to the ball with her, do I?" Ron said, sounding exasperated.

Hermione huffed. "I'm going to bed," she announced. They both bid her goodnight, but Hermione did not pay much attention. As she threw herself onto her bed after getting changed and brushing her teeth, she realised that she was disappointed.

She had really been counting on Ron to ask her, but he clearly did not even view her as a girl. Hermione was under no illusions;she was no beauty. _I'm certainly not a troll, though,_ she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball... Attendance isn't mandatory and the Yule Ball really isn't my kind of thing anyway._

_Ron was probably a horrible dancer anyway_, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of classical music and swirling dresses_._

X

Hermione watched Ron shovel food into his mouth with the same disgusted expression she wore every day, but with a bit more irritation clear in her expression and tone. A little of last night's agitation had stayed with Hermione, and she was taking it out on Ron this morning at breakfast.

The morning post came, and Hermione didn't look up from the Daily Prophet she had borrowed off of Ginny. She rarely ever got post and was not expecting any, so she was a little surprised when a tawny owl fluttered down on the table and none of the people surrounding her reached for the letter.

Hermione ignored the bird until it hopped over to her and pecked her hand gently. She looked up as the owl offered its leg to her, revealing the attached note. She pulled it out and had a look. _Surely the owl had got the wrong perso;, who would send me an owl?_

On the front, in big, legible, nice handwriting, was her name. The writing was slightly spikier than anyone she knew, so her curiosity peaked. She saw Ron give the note a suspicious look, and for some reason she was strangely possessive of the note. Hermione slipped it into her pocket.

"What was that?" Ron blurted out.

"It was a message from Flourish and Blotts telling me that a book I had ordered has arrived at the store, and they are holding it for me," Hermione lied smoothly, although a little unsure of why she was lying at all.

"Oh," Ron responded, sounding disappointed, but appeased by her explanation.

"Well, we have a class to get to. Come on," Hermione said eagerly, and she urged the two boys along, who both seemed content to wait as long as possible.

They groaned but they got up. Halfway to the first lesson Hermione used the excuse of the toilet to leave Harry and Ron so she could read the mysterious note. 'Please meet me at our usual spot in the library. I have something I wish to speak to you about. Viktor.'

Hermione resisted the urge to indulge in the flutter her heart gave and the tingle in her stomach. What could he possibly want to discuss? Maybe it was about the Bulgarian lessons, or maybe he needed some more help.

_Help. _

_What if..._

_What if he was only talking to me to try and get information about Harry's tactics? What if he only wanted my help with the Second Task, with the egg? He saw what I was researching and now wants to know what I have found out! _

The thought whirred around Hermione's head and her stomach dropped. She didn't want to believe that Viktor was using her, but it wasn't hard to imagine. The earlier tingle in her stomach was replaced with an empty, churning feeling and the flutter in her heart seemed to have transformed into lead.

Hermione ghosted through the rest of the lessons. She did all the work as thoroughly as usual and took notes as religiously as was her norm, but at every opportunity her thoughts returned to that topic. She felt as if with every second that passed her heart was growing heavier.

_What will I do if he asks? I would never betray Harry by telling the enemy his tactics, but to be honest, he doesn't have any and I haven't had any luck with my research anyway..._

X

Finally the lunch hour arrived and Hermione announced that she was going to be spending the lunch hour in the library studying. Both of her friends ignored her; they were too busy talking about how to approach girls and how to ask them to the ball. Hermione frowned. _Did they really not see me as a girl at all?_ Hermione vented angrily in her mind. She was hardly a particularly girly girl, but she was still clearly a girl! She went to the library with a slow step and a reluctance that was foreign for her to have while going to her sanctuary. She peered around the library, half hoping Viktor was not there, and half hoping he was.

She found him, just as his note had said, in their usual spot. He smiled when he saw her; he looked genuinely happy. _And why wouldn't he be? He thought he was getting_ _free insight into his opponent's plans and help with the Second Task all wrapped in one gullible fourteen year old girl_, the cynical side of Hermione sneered.

Hermione sat down and gave him a half-hearted smile, and Viktor seemed slightly put out by her lack of enthusiasm. She ducked her head and fiddled with her bag unnecessarily just to give herself something to do. She didn't say anything and just traced patterns with her eyes on the wooden table, trying to pretend that it was not going to be a potentially awkward conversation.

A pregnant pause followed. Viktor seemed just as reluctant, despite his smiles, to start the conversation as Hermione was. Perhaps he was aware that all his friendliness and patience with Hermione could all blow up in his face with one wrong word or an awkward question too early on in the conversation.

The tension continued and Hermione could feel Viktor's eyes on her as if he was physically touching her with his gaze. She fought against her inner desire to look into his beautiful eyes. She was worried about what she would find in them if she looked too deep.

"Does Potter haff a date to the ball?" Viktor asked, breaking the silence. Hermione was a little startled by the topic; she hadn't thought that would be his opening line.

"Not as far as I am aware," Hermione responded, slightly perplexed by the relevance of this question.

Viktor nodded, he watched Hermione with sudden intensity. "And you two are friends, yes? Good friends?" Viktor asked.

Hermione was thoroughly confused by this conversation; it certainly wasn't anything she had been expecting.

"Yes we are best friends, but just friends, nothing else," Hermione responded.

Viktor leaned back in his chair, looking slightly relaxed and relieved. This just puzzled Hermione more.

"That is good. It is alvays good to haff lots of friends," Viktor responded, flashing Hermione a quick smile.

Suddenly he changed again and his face was serious. "Vhat about you, do you haff a date to the ball?"

Hermione didn't really want to answer that question. She tried to hide her slightly embarrassed flush behind her hair. She cleared her throat unnecessarily.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

_Why did I ask? I don't want to know!_

"No, I do not either," Viktor paused, and he took a deep breath while Hermione internally rejoiced at the news. She knew that, like Harry, he probably had the whole school at his disposal, should he choose to ask anyone, but the fact that he had not asked anyone yet filled her with joy.

"Vell then, since neither of us haff dates vould you like to be my date, Hermy-own?"

"Come again?" was Hermione's less than eloquent response. She could not believe her ears; she must have misheard what he said.

Viktor looked slightly awkward. "Vill you go vith me to the Yule Ball, Hermy-own?" he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I'm back! Many thanks to my amazing betas! (_Simply Paranoia_ and _Wand of hawthorn_)3 Thank you for all the favourites and alerts and reviews. :3**


	8. Of the Male Variety

Of the Male Variety

Hermione had been certain her ears had been deceiving her, but apparently that was not the case. Her initial thought was immediately to respond with yes. _But saying it straight out would seem a little over-eager wouldn't it? Should I wait longer? How long is too long? Do I just say yes, or yes thank you, or yes please? No, not yes please._

"I would love to," Hermione replied without her mind's permission. Viktor shared one of his rare wide grins with Hermione and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, in what Hermione understood was a sign of relief. Why was he relieved that she had accepted? Surely he hadn't thought she would turn him down.

Viktor let out a nervous chuckle and said, "That is good, very good. Vell, I vill meet you at the stairs in front of the Great Hall just before the ball begins, if that is okay vith you, Hermy-own."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine with me," she agreed. Viktor grinned again, and Hermione felt her face answer his smile with one of her own. Hers was undoubtedly goofier and less attractive than Viktor's was. Hermione tried to control her smile and rein it in, but it was harder than it seemed. Viktor laughed at her attempt, and the sound sent a tingle down her spine.

xXx

Hermione was still a little dazed at how yesterday's events had been so much better and so different from what she had imagined. She was still catching herself smiling like an idiot for no apparent reason; luckily her friends were too dense and self absorbed to notice any change in her.

"So Harry," Hermione started talking in order to keep her mouth and mind focused, "have you found out the significance of the Golden Egg, yet?"

Harry's face was blank. "Umm," was his pathetic excuse for a response. Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice and seemed amused, but Hermione was not. She quickly put down her knife and fork and declared that she was going to the library.

_It was his life at stake; shouldn't he be trying harder to find a solution?_ Hermione thought. She huffed, exasperated. As she made her way to the library, her shoes clicked against the stone floor a little harder than normal. _Would it kill him to be a little more pro-active at self-preservation for Pete's sake?_

Hermione went into the most secluded and least used part of the library. She hunkered down with a book to try and dispel her annoyance at her friends. She was almost halfway through the book when she was interrupted by a cough. Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Neville standing there.

There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and Hermione wondered if he was running away from some malicious Slytherin's. He was fidgeting a little, and he looked at Hermione and cleared his throat.

"W-would... would you..." Neville began but stopped. Whatever he was trying to say seemed to be difficult to get out. She wondered if he'd been hit with a tongue-tying jinx.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Hermione asked, putting her book aside and giving the Gryffindor her full attention.

"Fine," Neville responded, his voice shooting higher than usual.

"?" Neville said, stringing his words together so quickly it took Hermione a moment to realise what he said. Once she worked it out, her heart sunk. She didn't want to turn him down, especially when he seemed to have worked up quite a lot of courage to ask her.

"I'm so sorry Neville, but I can't go with you, I've already agreed to go with someone else," Hermione replied. The look on his face as it fell made Hermione feel awful, although it was nice to know that she would've been asked by someone other than Ron and Harry if it came down to it. Neville was such a nice boy too; it really pained her to have to turn him down.

"Oh okay. Sorry, Hermione," Neville replied, turning to walk away.

"Neville," Hermione called out, an idea forming in her head. "Why don't you ask Ginny to the ball? I'm sure she'd love to go with you!" Neville took in the information and gave Hermione a weak smile, and left pretty quickly. Hermione watched him walk away, noticing his ears were quite red, and she felt wretched. She noticed another figure as she watched Neville leave and was surprised to find Viktor standing there, also watching Neville depart. His face was back to its trademark scowl, and his eyes were unusually cool as he watched the Gryffindor boy.

Finally he turned his attention to Hermione and gave her his signature small smile. Hermione smiled back and was happy to see his eyes warm up; she wondered what he had against Neville. She was surprised to notice the Bulgarian hadn't scowled in her presence for quite some time and the thought pleased her.

"Vhat did he vant?" Viktor asked, seating himself opposite Hermione.

"He asked me to go to the ball with him, and I turned him down. I feel so bad though," Hermione replied. Viktor frowned at this news, and Hermione had to exert some will power to stop herself from reaching over and smoothing the 'v' on his forehead.

"Vhy do you feel bad? Do you like him?" Viktor asked, watching Hermione.

"Of course I like Neville, he's lovely," Hermione responded but then another meaning to his words clicked into her head. "But I don't fancy him, he's just a friend!" she quickly added. Viktor seemed only slightly appeased.

Viktor pulled out one of his books and a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag. To most people this would have seemed rude but it was their routine to study quietly in each other's company and occasionally chat. Hermione went back to reading her book, but kept glancing at Viktor; he didn't look particularly happy.

"Are you looking forvard to the ball?" Viktor asked without looking up from his work.

"Not really," Hermione responded absentmindedly, with half of her concentration on her book and the other half on what Viktor was saying. She saw him stop writing and look up and she wanted to slap herself. Why couldn't she think before she spoke? She was acting no better than Ron. "Dances aren't really my thing. It's not that I didn't want to go with you, because I really do." _Smooth_, Hermione thought, trying to hide her blush behind her thick hair, but it wasn't quite working. Hermione suddenly found her book absolutely riveting and refused to look up for the next ten minutes until the heat in her cheeks had died down, and she felt the metaphorical coast was clear.

Viktor was watching her with an amused expression on his face. "So you really vanted to go vith me? That is good, because I also, really vanted to go vith you," Viktor replied, giving Hermione a small and sheepish smile. Hermione gave him a disbelieving look.

Viktor chuckled, "Are you surprised? Vhy vould I not vant to go to the ball with a nice, genuine girl?" Hermione was pretty sure her heart was soaring in the clouds like a Hippogriff right now.

xXx

At dinner, Ginny sat with Hermione as Ron and Harry were not there. "What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked Hermione with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Nothing," Hermione responded, avoiding the redhead's gaze.

"Liar. Tell me," Ginny replied, tickling Hermione's side.

Hermione squirmed for a while before finally caving. "I'll tell you, but not now. After dinner," Hermione relinquished. Ginny nodded as she was now satisfied.

As they stood in the unused classroom Hermione had no problem with telling Ginny about her date, she counted the Weasley girl as her closest female friend and had no doubt she would keep it a secret.

"Wow, Viktor Krum!" Ginny said, admiration clear in her tone. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll take it to the grave, I won't tell a soul."

Hermione nodded in satisfaction, and they left the classroom. They were halfway to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione remembered she had a book to return to the library, so she and Ginny parted ways. Hermione practically skipped to the library, having a girlfriend to confide in had put her in a great mood. After returning the book, Hermione headed to the common room feeling happier and with a lighter heart than she'd had in days.

Hermione entered the common room through the portrait hole and was surprised to find Harry and Ginny clustered around Ron.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione asked by way of a greeting.

"Because they both got rejected by the girls they asked to the ball," Ginny responded. Hermione felt a surge of happiness that she had been able to get a date with the person she liked. She did feel a pang of sympathy for Harry who really liked Cho but, she was only amused when she found out Ron had asked out Fleur Delacour.

"Eloise Midgen starting to look pretty now?" Hermione asked loftily.

Ron just gaped at Hermione like she was an entirely new species. "Hermione, you're a girl. You can go with one of us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't go with either of you because I'm already going with someone," she replied, trying to control the little bit of hurt Ron's comment had caused.

"No you're not. You just said that so you could say no to Neville!" Ron shouted.

Anger bubbled up inside Hermione. "Oh _did_ I? Just because it took you four years to notice that I'm a girl, doesn't mean no one else noticed!" she seethed. Hermione stormed up to the girl's dormitory, her little bubble of happiness having been thoroughly burst by the obnoxious Ron.

xXx

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked suddenly. He had been trying to trick Hermione into telling him who her date was, and he had so far been unsuccessful.

"I'm not telling you; you'll just make fun of me," Hermione replied, trying not to let her irritation show.

"You're joking Weasley?" A familiar nasal voice rang out. "You're telling me someone asked _that_ to the ball? The buck-tooth mudblood?"

Hermione turned to see the pointy-faced blonde Slytherin and curled her lip in distaste. Hermione waved at someone over Malfoy's shoulder and said, "Hello Professor Moody!" and watched with amusement as Malfoy jumped and frantically looked around for the scarred ex-Auror.

Hermione's mood was greatly improved by the one up on Malfoy and ate the rest of her meal happily. Her heart fluttered as someone mentioned the ball only being a few days away. As if on cue, she felt someone's eyes on her and looked up trying to identify the person, finally she met Viktor's gaze from across the hall. She returned his smile tentatively before dropping her gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**  
><strong>Did you enjoy it? Thank you for all the lovely reviews on that last chapter! :3<strong> **Now, for my anonymous responses, I had two, so by what I write you should be able to tell which is yours. A million thanks to my amazing betas: _SimplyParanoia_ and _Wandofhawthorn_!**

**First one: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :D Have I found a fellow Sixthgun (The GazettE fan)? The title is based on that song... Simply because I was listening to it when the urge to write this fanfic popped into my head.**

**Second one: Oh my goodness. Your review made me so happy. I hope you find £20 (or the equivalent of your currency) in the street. You're so cute, thank you. I'm flattered that you think that this is similar to what J.K would have written and I'm happy you think it's well narrated and the good editing is due to my amazing beta's so I can't take credit for that. :D**

**-Saeko**


	9. The Ball

The Ball

Hermione pressed her ear against the bathroom door; she heard Parvati and Lavender's footsteps die away. She was finally alone in the dormitory. She relaxed slightly, or as much as she could when her stomach felt full of butterflies. She opened the door and cast a quick detection spell to see if anyone was coming back up, but it was unnecessary because no one was there. After opening the bathroom door she went over to her closet. She pulled out the periwinkle dress and let the material slip through her fingers. She sent a quick mental thank you to her mother for buying her such a lovely dress.

With a flick of her wand she cast a quick drying spell she'd copied off of Lavender on her wet hair and pulled on the dress. It felt cool on her skin, and Hermione ran her hand down it, letting a small smile grace her lips. She only hoped it would look as good on her as it did on her hanger.

Hermione summoned a small mirror from her bedside table. It was time to look at her hair. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was perfect; it was sleek and shiny. _Sleekeazy_ conditioner had done the trick. Hermione did a tiny dance of happiness and then glanced around just in case someone had snuck in without her noticing.

Hermione pulled out her limited selection of make-up; she didn't quite trust herself to do the make-up spells Parvati had used correctly the first time. After applying the make-up, she took a deep breath and looked at the full length mirror. She smiled at her work. She couldn't compare to Parvati or Lavender, who seemed to have year's worth of expertise at how to make themselves look beautiful, but Hermione certainly looked much better than usual. _This will have to do, _Hermione thought.

Suddenly the butterflies decided they weren't happy in her stomach and decided to go on a wild rampage until Hermione threw them up. Hermione pressed a hand to her abdomen to calm her nerves. She pulled on her kitten heels, straightened her back, and lifted her head up. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she left the dormitory.

Before she reached the main staircase, Hermione had to stop. Her Gryffindor courage had abandoned her. Hermione wrung her slightly shaking hands and went to the stairs as the clock struck eight.

Hermione paused at the top of the stairs, eyes scouring the crowd for her date – a smile threatened to emerge at the thought – when she spotted Harry. He looked sharp, and Hermione was pleased with Mrs Weasley's choice of dress robes for him.

Hermione nearly fell down the stairs when she saw Ron's dress robes; she grabbed onto the railing as she tried not to burst into laughter. _Karma is a beautiful thing_, Hermione thought.

She finally spotted Viktor at the bottom of the stairs, and Hermione was immensely grateful that she had put an effort into looking nice because Viktor looked dashing in his dress robes. He smiled up at her, and Hermione felt her heart flutter in response. She smiled back and walked down the stairs to meet him. She put down each foot carefully; the last thing Hermione wanted to do was end up tumbling down the stairs because she was too hasty.

When she reached the bottom Viktor held out his hand. As she took it, he clicked his heels together and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione blushed, and Viktor linked their arms. Viktor leaned closer to her, and Hermione's heart rate doubled.

"You look beautiful, Hermy-own," Viktor told her. Hermione's face heated up again. She struggled to suppress a grin and then turned to Viktor.

"Thank you, you look handsome too, Viktor," Hermione told him with a small smile.

He smiled back at her. Viktor pulled her over to where Professor Karkaroff and the other Durmstrang students and their dates were standing.

"Champions over here please!" McGonagall's voice echoed over the chatter of the students.

Viktor gestured in front of him with his free hand. "Shall ve?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and he escorted her over to where the other champions were lining up.

Hermione giggled inside as Harry's jaw dropped when he recognised her. _I must have done a good job_, Hermione thought.

"Hi Harry. Hi Parvati," Hermione greeted the couple behind them. She tried to ignore Parvati's unflattering look of disbelief and the glares she received from Viktor's stalkers. Her heart squeezed painfully, though, when Ron walked past without even throwing her a glance.

The Great Hall doors swung open, and the other students filtered into the hall. Finally the champions were led into the hall once everyone was settled in. The applause at their entrance startled Hermione, and Viktor's hand settled on Hermione's lower back reassuringly. Hermione tried not to flinch as Ron's eyes narrowed as he watched Viktor and her pass.

They were brought up to a big table near the judges, and Hermione was feeling extremely self-conscious and was trying not to fidget. Hermione pretended not to notice that Professor Karkaroff's expression was remarkably similar to Ron's as he watched Viktor pull out the chair for Hermione. Once they were seated, Hermione appraised the decorations. What looked to be frost had been put on the walls, and there was mistletoe and ivy garlands hanging on the walls too. The ceiling was simply a beautiful, starry sky; it was festive but not over-kill.

Following Professor Dumbledore's lead, the champions and their dates ordered their meals. Hermione cut her food carefully as Viktor pulled her into a conversation. She smiled; he wasn't usually this talkative unless they were alone.

"Vhat do you thing of the decorations, Hermy-own?" Viktor asked.

Hermione smiled. "I think they're nice. Do you like them?"

Viktor nodded. "I do like them. Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes and we rarely decorate. But ve have grounds larger even than these," Viktor informed Hermione and then added with an almost sad expression on his face, "though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But, in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains –"

"Now, now Viktor, don't say anything else otherwise your charming friend will know exactly where to find us," Karkaroff interrupted with a laugh that didn't reach his hard, dark eyes.

Hermione was a little surprised; she had thought that Viktor, like Harry, played Quidditch because he enjoyed the sport. But that was not the case; the look in Viktor's eyes when he had mentioned flying had proven to her that Quidditch was merely a means to an end. It was a way so that he could do what he clearly loved, flying, as often as possible.

Viktor gave Hermione an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hermy-own, I didn't mean to bore you," Viktor said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "That wasn't boring for me, there's no need to apologise," she replied. Viktor smiled again, and Hermione returned one of her own.

Viktor leaned a bit closer. "Then later, if it interests you, I vill tell you more about it," he whispered.

Hermione grinned in response. "I'd like that."

xXx

After the meal was finished, Hermione found herself in yet another situation that made her self-conscious. The first-dance of the Yule Ball was reserved for the champions, and Hermione was nervous. She could dance; it was just that everyone's eyes would be on the champions.

Viktor was a good, strong lead, so Hermione just let him steer her while she tried to let herself go a little bit. It was hard with so many people watching, but halfway through the dance, the other couples joined in and Hermione stopped caring so much.

Viktor twirled her around effortlessly, and while Hermione was a little shocked, she just let out a small laugh. Viktor smiled at that, and Hermione's heart swelled. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

Mid-way through one twirl, Hermione noticed that Harry was struggling to keep his eyes on Parvati and not on Cho Chang, who was dancing nearby. Hermione felt a surge of sympathy for him; it must be horrible to see the person you like having a good time with someone else.

Viktor suddenly dropped his hands to her waist and lifted Hermione up in the air, a move she was not expecting, and she let out a little squeak of surprise. He put her down and chuckled to himself. "You should keep your attention on your date, Hermy-own, or he might get jealous," Viktor teased, making Hermione blush at his words.

Hermione noticed Harry disappearing from the dance floor, but Viktor carried on happily dancing. After a little while longer, Hermione steered Viktor off of the dance floor. She thought she must be a little pink in the face because her face felt like it was on fire. She fanned herself with her hand.

"I shall go get us some drinks," Viktor said.

"I'm going to talk to Harry and Ron quickly, okay?" Hermione replied. Viktor nodded and walked off, and Hermione walked over to where she had last seen Harry and Ron. Padma and Parvati were moping; Harry looked distracted and Ron looked sulky. It was like there was a black cloud hanging over the quartet.

As Hermione walked over, Parvati was whisked away by a Beauxbatons boy, so she sat in her empty chair.

"Hi," Harry greeted. Ron ignored her.

"Hi, hot isn't it?" Hermione replied, fanning herself again. "Viktor's gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave Hermione a dirty look. "What?" she asked.

"_Viktor_? He hasn't asked you to call him _Vicky _yet?"

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him, confused at his outburst.

Ron ignored her again.

"Ron, what –" Hermione started.

"He's from Durmstrang!" Ron spat. "He's competing against Harry!" Ron paused, searching for the words to convey his anger and illustrate Hermione's crime. "_You're fraternising with the enemy_!"

Hermione gaped at him. "Don't say such stupid things, Ron," Hermione said, dismissing his comment. "Anyway, you're the one who was so excited about getting his autograph when he arrived!"

Ron ignored her last comment. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were in the library?"

"He did," Hermione replied; her face heating up as anger coursed through her. _What was Ron throwing such a... a hissy fit for?_ "So what?" she challenged.

"Trying to get him to join _spew _were you?" Ron asked nastily.

Something snapped in Hermione; she clenched her fists. "No, actually, I wasn't. If you must know, he- he said he'd been coming up to the library almost every day to try to talk to me, but he hadn't worked up the courage!" Hermione gushed. Then she turned red. That was something Viktor had told her during their first Bulgarian lesson, and she felt bad for revealing it.

"So that's his story,"

Hermione glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's using you to get close enough to Harry to jinx him!"

"_What_! He hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry! Not one thing!"

Ron changed his tactic like lightning. "Then he's trying to get you to figure out the Egg for him!"

"I would never, ever help him figure out the Egg. Or tell him anything about Harry's plan; you know that right, Harry?"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Ron, I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum," Harry interjected, but Ron ignored him too.

"Why don't you find Vicky, he must be wondering where you are," Ron said.

"Don't call him that!" Hermione replied shrilly, jumping to her feet and storming off.

She was shaking and trying to hold back tears. She cut through the dance floor until she got to the far wall and sat down on an empty chair, trying to calm down. _How dare he say such things!_ Hermione thought. She knew she was trying to hide her hurt with anger, but at the moment it didn't matter; she just wanted to distance herself from Ron.

Hermione just stared at her hands, trying to ignore the happy couples nearby and trying to work out what she had done that deserved such a tirade from Ron; it was times like this when she really couldn't stand the redhead.

A chair scraped next to Hermione but she didn't look up.

"Vhat is wrong, Hermy-own?" Hermione jumped at Viktor's voice as she had been engrossed in her own thoughts.

She gave him a pathetic attempt at a smile but was surprised to see that his once trade-mark scowl had returned. "Nothing's wrong, Viktor," she replied, taking the butterbeer he offered her.

His scowl turned into a frown. "Vhy are you lying? You are not okay. You know that you can tell me anything you vant and I vill listen," Viktor told Hermione.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "Thank you Viktor, I appreciate it," she replied.

Viktor stood up, and offered her his hand with a small smile, "Shall ve go outside vhere it is cooler?" he asked.

Hermione took his hand and nodded. Somehow, just by holding his hand, she knew that he was genuine, and part of the heaviness in her heart drifted away.

**A/N; I hate the changes they've made to the site, although I like what they did to the review section! Thank you for all the lovely reviews/favourites/follows! :3**

**-Saeko**


	10. Bonding

Bonding

Hermione followed Viktor's lead through the Great Hall and out into the grotto. Thousands of fairy lights dangled effortlessly from the nearby bushes, leaving the grotto in a dull glow. Hermione leaned closer and gasped as she saw a small fairy sitting inside the glass. The fairy waved at Hermione, and she let out a little laugh of happiness at the action. Viktor chuckled too, close to Hermione's head. His hand was still wrapped securely around Hermione's, and she wished he wouldn't let go.

"Shall ve valk?" Viktor asked, guiding Hermione along the path. Hermione nodded and watched Viktor's face as he looked ahead. She really couldn't fathom why he liked her. Viktor caught her staring and grinned at Hermione. She immediately looked away and cleared her throat awkwardly, her face heating up.

Hermione saw the instantly recognisable bulk of Hagrid and Madame Maxine a little way ahead, so she pulled Viktor in the other direction, shaking her head and gesturing to them. Viktor didn't argue. They carried on walking, simply holding hands and enjoying the night.

Hermione cocked her head as she heard giggles. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. In her peripheral vision, she saw a bush shake and heard more giggling. Viktor and Hermione looked at each other. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we move on?" Hermione asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Viktor nodded. "I think that vould be best," he agreed.

They sped up a little bit to avoid seeing what the couple in the bush were up to. Hermione suddenly yanked Viktor into a crouch in front of one of the fairy decorated bushes. She complimented herself internally on her quick reflexes as Professor Snape's heavy step was heard on the other side of the bush.

There was a sharp crack, and Roger Davies and Fleur Delacour were expelled from the bush nearby. From her crouched position, Hermione could see the top of Snape's greasy head and she knew that if they didn't move he'd spot them too.

Hermione turned to Viktor, startled a bit at how close he was to her and then put a finger to her lips. Viktor nodded and they shuffled along the floor as quietly as they could. It was a long crawl before they were out of sight from the scathing professor, but Hermione enjoyed every moment of it.

Finally they straightened themselves and Hermione happily noted Viktor still had her hand. They burst into synchronised laughter. Hermione quickly controlled her laughter and then she and Viktor shared a grin.

"We should hurry up before he comes back," Hermione suggested and they jogged until they reached the greenhouses. Hermione smiled again at Viktor.

"Now, Hermy-own, vill you tell me vhat is wrong?" Viktor asked, looking intently at Hermione. Hermione sighed slightly. She wasn't very happy with Ron, but he was still her friend and she didn't want to make him out to be a bad person.

"Ron… was just being… ignorant and … a bit offensive. He doesn't like that I'm at the ball with you," Hermione replied, uncertain of how her words would be taken. She watched Viktor's expression darken.

"I thought he vas your friend?" Viktor asked, sounding both confused and irritated.

"He is my friend, but sometimes he can be a bit… insensitive and idiotic," Hermione replied but berated herself for defending Ron in front of Viktor, her date.

Viktor frowned. "If he is like that, vhy are you his friend?" he inquired.

"I just am. He's not always like that. Most of the time he's lovely," Hermione replied. Lovely? Ron was hardly ever used in the same sentence as lovely.

Viktor's frown deepened. Hermione surprised herself by reaching up and smoothing out his frown, Viktor looked surprised too. Hermione immediately dropped her hand, cursing her forwardness.

"You shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles," Hermione said, turning away from Viktor in order to hide her embarrassment and cringe at her pathetic response.

Viktor chuckled and Hermione felt her stomach twist in response. She wondered if he was laughing at her.

Viktor linked their hands again, and Hermione's heart swelled. They start walking again. Once they reached the lake Viktor dropped her hand and sat on a rock not appearing happy. Hermione started wringing her hands. _Have I done something wrong?_

In order to stop herself from staring Viktor out and worrying herself more, Hermione picked up a rock and tried to skim it like she remembered doing as a child. She wasn't much better now and could barely make two skips; most of the rocks just plopped straight down into the inky depths.

Hermione finally managed to fluke a triple skip when a second rock rocketed past hers and skipped five times. Hermione turned to Viktor who looked slightly smug.

"Show off," Hermione said, putting her nose in the air in mock-snobbery.

Viktor grinned at her. "You're doing it wrong. You are throwing vith your shoulder. The power should be in your wrist," Viktor told Hermione.

Hermione picked up another rock and tried again, but she just ended up using her shoulder. She sighed, ready to give up.

Viktor picked up a perfectly flat rock and came up behind Hermione. He placed the stone in her hand and covered her hand with his.

He bent her wrist for her a few times. "Like this," he told her and used her arm to make the rock skip. Hermione watched the rock skip, twice, three times, four, the five times before sinking into the water. She grinned up at Viktor.

"Thanks."

"You're velcome," Viktor replied, smiling back down at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Hermione relaxed, smiling to herself. A breeze cut through the evening and Hermione shivered, rubbing her bare arms.

"Are you cold? Shall ve go back inside?" Viktor asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't ready to stop this special moment.

Viktor put his fur cloak on Hermione's shoulders. It dwarfed her, but it was very warm and smelled nice – it smelled like Viktor.

Viktor sighed and Hermione looked at him questioningly. He gave her an awkward smile. "It is sad that your friends do not like me," Viktor told Hermione.

Hermione put her hands up as if to stop his train of thought. "That's not true. Harry thinks you're an amazing Quidditch player. And Ron practically idolized you until tonight!" Hermione replied.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the last comment disbelievingly. "Honestly, he was going to offer you his bed to sleep on if you stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory!" Hermione added.

Viktor laughed at that and Hermione laughed along with him. Ron could be rather funny if you were laughing at him.

"Ron's just being moody because he got rejected by Fleur," Hermione added, laughing again at the red-head's idiocy. Viktor laughed even harder at the piece of gossip.

Viktor suddenly turned serious. He put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermy-own, I know you are a clever witch so I hope you do not think I am the kind of person who would use you for your knowledge," Viktor said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that," she replied.

Viktor smiled and hugged her. Hermione's heart rate went through the roof, but she hugged him back. Hermione would have been happy to stay in his embrace forever, but she shivered and Viktor broke off the hug.

"I think ve should go inside now. I don't vant you to get unvell," Viktor said, escorting Hermione back into the Great Hall.

"So, tell me about your family, Hermy-own," Viktor said as they were walking back into the warmth.

"Well, I'm an only child and my parents are dentists," Hermione started, she was embarrassed by how boring she was. "I'm sorry, I don't want to bore you, Viktor."

Viktor shook his head. "I doubt you could bore me, but I am interested," he replied.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Well, do you know what a dentist is?" she asked. Viktor shook his head.

"They look after muggles' teeth. They check that they're healthy and fix them if they're wonky," Hermione briefly explained. Viktor nodded.

"That is an interesting job," he said. Hermione just laughed at him.

"What about you? Tell me about your family," Hermione added, looking at Viktor expectantly.

"I haff an older brother and sister and my mother is a housevife while my father vorks for the Bulgarian ministry," Viktor replied. He grinned at Hermione. "Not nearly as interesting as a dentist," he teased.

Hermione grinned at him and then handed back his cloak. The clock struck midnight and Hermione was left with a feeling that like Cinderella, her perfect night was over, and tomorrow she would be back to being Hermione Granger, renowned bookworm and know-it-all.

"Ah, Viktor. The party is over, you should come back to the ship and rest," Professor Karkaroff's voice broke the spell.

"Yes Headmaster," Viktor said. He then turned to Hermione, clicked his heels and kissed her hand.

He smiled up at her, and Hermione smiled back at him. "Sveet dreams," Viktor whispered to Hermione before assembling with the rest of the Durmstrang students.

Hermione was certain her face was beetroot red as she went to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. She entered the portrait hole and was immediately confronted by an irate Ron.

"Have a good time with Vicky then?" He sneered, "I hope you realise what a traitor you're being! You shouldn't have gone with him! He's from Durmstrang!"

Her happiness evaporated immediately and was replaced with anger.

"Well, you know what you have to do, don't you? Ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione shouted before storming off.

Hermione changed out of her dress, threw it on her chair and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes it is a filler, but I tried to make it a little cute. I probably failed. Anywho~ A gazillion thanks to my amazing betas -:_SimplyParanoia_:- and -:_Wandofhawthorn_:-**

**Remember, updates are every OTHER Saturday. **

**Also, please bare in mind, I'm returning to school (as a Year 12! Yikes!) on September 5th and my work load will be heavily increased, so until I get used to it, I can't guarantee many updates. :(**

**-Saeko**


	11. The Second Task

The Second Task

Hermione drummed her nails irritably against a textbook as Harry explained that he had not worked out the clue.

"I thought you said you'd already worked it out!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"I nearly did," Harry replied, looking slightly sheepish. Hermione huffed at him. _Did he never have his priorities straight?_

Hermione put down the textbook with a thump. "I think your best chance is a charm, Harry. If only we had done human transfiguration already, but that's not until sixth year… and if you get it wrong…" She trailed off.

xXx

It was the evening of the second task; neither Harry nor Hermione had been eating properly because of their nerves. They still hadn't found a suitable spell. Hermione had been pulling at her unruly hair so often she was surprised she wasn't bald by now.

She was hidden from the other two by huge stacks of books, and the only indication of their presence was the frantic turning of pages in the dim lamp light. She scanned the page desperately, praying for a solution, for the perfect spell to appear. This would be the first time books had failed her, and it might just cost her best friend his life. Hermione tugged at her hair again. _What was the use of being a know-it-all if she couldn't be of any use?_

Hermione moved the candle closer to her, but her eyes were so tired that her face was only an inch or so away from the page. "How can there be nothing?" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Your best bet Harry is to go down to the lake tomorrow, stick your head in, and yell at the merpeople to give back what they nicked and hope they chuck it out," Ron said.

Hermione frowned at Ron. "Don't be so stupid. They wouldn't set an impossible task. There has to be a way," Hermione said crossly.

Fred and George stepped out from behind a book shelf. "What are you two doing here?" Ron immediately demanded.

"Looking for you," Fred said.

"McGonagall wants to see you. And you too Hermione," George added, looking serious.

The trio exchanged glances. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but she didn't look happy," George said.

"We're supposed to take you to her office," Fred added.

Both Ron and Hermione stood up. Hermione looked at Harry. "We'll meet you in the common room afterwards," Ron said.

"And bring as many of those books as you can," Hermione added.

Harry nodded, but he looked crestfallen. Hermione bit her lower lip with her teeth. _Would they be able to find a spell for him to use?_

They left the library with Fred and George making jokes and telling Ron about their latest ideas for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but Hermione was too preoccupied to scold them as she usually would.

They arrived at McGonagall's office, and Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances. Ron lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall said before Ron's knuckles touched the wood, so they entered her office with Ron looking nervous and Hermione's stomach full of butterflies.

They stood there silently. Fred and George had been right; she didn't look happy at all.

"Well, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I am sure you are aware of the Second Task and what it concerns. Each of the champions has their most precious possession, if you will, taken away from them. You two are part of the second task as something a champion will 'surely miss' and," Professor McGonagall told them.

Ron gaped. "That means Harry has to save the both of us! That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall gave Ron a small hint of a smile. "Not quite, Mr Weasley. Mr Potter only has to save you. You are his most precious possession, his first friend," she said. Hermione covered up the twinge in her heart at that revelation.

Ron's expression turned quizzical. "Then why is Hermione here?" he asked.

"It would appear that she is the prized possession of one of the other champions, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall answered. Hermione blushed bright red, thoroughly embarrassed. She certainly wasn't going to be the prized possession of Cedric Diggory or Fleur Delacour.

Ron scowled. "Hermione's Krum's most prized possession?" he spat. It was considerably more embarrassing having it said out loud.

"It would appear so," Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione thought she could hear a smile in her voice, but she was too busy evaluating the stone floor to find out for certain.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and two goblets appeared on the desk in front of her. Their contents did not clue Hermione in on their purpose.

"You must drink these sleeping draughts. They will put you to sleep until you are rescued from the lake, you will also be returned to the surface by the merpeople should your champion fail to retrieve you," she informed Hermione and Ron.

They looked at each other wearily before reaching for a goblet. Hermione and Ron caught each other's gaze before drinking. Ron finished his in one long gulp whereas Hermione had to separate hers into several.

There was no immediate effect. Then suddenly, Hermione felt a numbness creeping in from her fingertips and from her toes. It slowly started to climb up her body, fogging up her brain as it progressed.

Finally Hermione could not fight the unconsciousness any longer, and as she was encompassed by darkness she heard one word.

"Mobilicorpus."

xXx

Hermione's head breached the water, and she gasped for air and flailed in an attempt to keep her from sinking under again in her heavy robes. An arm wrapped around her keeping her afloat. She looked over and saw a shark head sticking out of the water. Before her eyes, she watched it morph back into the familiar and welcoming sight of Viktor.

Four huge wooden stands had been erected on the bank of the lake and the majority of the people were applauding. Hermione put her arm around Viktor, feeling thoroughly worn out, and let him tug her to shore.

As they staggered out of the water they were enveloped by towels and greeted by heating and drying spells, courtesy of Madame Pomfrey. Hermione smiled sheepishly at Viktor as she was still extremely flattered, but struggling to comprehend that she, Hermione Granger, was Viktor's most prized possession.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Viktor," Hermione said.

Viktor smiled back. "I will always rescue you if you need rescuing," he replied.

Hermione hid her blush behind her hair, but Viktor just tucked it behind her ear.

"It's a shame you're such a clever vitch, I don't think you'll give me much opportunity to rescue you," Viktor said, tacking on an exaggerated sigh. Hermione gaped for a moment before bursting into laughter, and Viktor joined in a little while after.

They climbed up and sat on the deck besides a smug Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang and a distraught Fleur Delacour.

Harry and Ron weren't there.

"How long has it been?" She asked Cho. They weren't exactly on speaking terms being in different houses and different years, but it was no secret that Cho liked Harry as much as her Hufflepuff champion.

"It's been over an hour. Fleur was attacked by Grindylows and couldn't save her sister, and Harry hasn't come up yet," Cho informed Hermione. Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

Viktor put an arm around her, and she was grateful for the extra body heat as she suddenly felt rather cold.

There was a collective exclamation from the stands above them. Out on the lake a ginger head and blonde head emerged from the depths. It was undoubtedly Ron and Fleur's sister.

Yet Harry was not with them.

Ron and the other Delacour seemed to take a second to grasp their surroundings.

Still no Harry.

Suddenly, Harry shot out of the water like he had been propelled and stayed there for a moment gasping in the air. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry and Ron then exchanged some words and then they helped the other Delacour swim to the stands. The crowd was in a total uproar, screaming and shouting.

As soon as they pulled themselves onto the deck, Hermione grabbed the spare towels and shoved them at Harry and Ron. "You managed it Harry! I knew you'd find something. You'll have to tell me later how you did it," Hermione gushed, ushering Harry and Ron over to where her and Viktor had been sitting earlier.

She noticed Viktor was scowling, and she slightly regretted her hasty exit from his embrace. Viktor shuffled away from Harry and Ron and gestured for Hermione to sit beside him. She did and he smiled at her.

"Hermy-own, you should know that I haff never felt like this vith a girl before," Viktor said, seriously. He was looking straight into Hermione's eyes and she could see that he was being totally honest with her.

"Same. I've never felt like this with a boy before," Hermione confessed. She tried to decide which feeling was more prominent, happiness, or embarrassment at her own confession.

Viktor grinned. "I am glad we are, as you say it, on the same page," he said.

Hermione grinned back. "I'm glad too," she replied.

Viktor turned serious again and took a deep breath. "I vas- I vas vondering if you vould like to visit me in Bulgaria over the summer."

Hermione forgot how to get her mouth to work.

"I would love to, but I'd have to ask my parents first," she finally managed to say once she regained control of her body.

Viktor let out a relieved sigh and grinned at Hermione. "That is good news," he informed her.

"Ah, Hermy-own, you haff a beetle in your hair," Viktor added leaning over and pulling it out of her hair, and as he did, he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione thought she was going to hyperventilate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I'm starting sixth form as of next week, so my work load will be heavy. Updates will probably be upped to a 'once-every-three-weeks' schedule. Apologies, but it's only until I get back into the swing of things. **

**A million thanks to my amazing betas -_SimplyParanoia_- and -_Wandofhawthorn_-.**

**-Saeko**


	12. The Scarlet Woman

The Scarlet Woman

Hermione lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. The _Witch Weekly _article was at the forefront of her mind tonight. She felt nauseous just thinking about it. She was not sure which was worse, being described as 'devious' and it being implied she would need to use a love potion to get anyone to like her, or that everyone believed Rita's poisonous words.

She was only friends with Harry. _Surely anyone who knew us would realise that our relationship was purely platonic, _Hermione thought. Apparently that was not the case as proven by raised eyebrows she had seen going on in the student population every time Hermione was seen with Harry.

However, Hermione was more concerned about what Viktor's reaction to the article would be. There was a small part of her that thought that he would believe the article and want nothing to do with her anymore. A large degree of pain shot through her chest at that. Hermione shook her head. She knew she should not assume that Viktor would react the same way that the rest of the school had, especially considering he was far from fond of Rita Skeeter.

Hermione rolled over. She decided that sleep was a lost cause and picked up her battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History _that had a place of honour at the very top of her bedside table. She immersed herself in the pages and tried to push away the thoughts of Viktor's reaction to the article.

**XXX**

After Hermione had eaten lunch, she had rushed off to the library as soon as possible. It was her refuge, and she hoped that she would find Viktor there. She went to the spot they used for their random meetings and was relieved to see Viktor's familiar profile as he stared out a window. As she moved closer to him, a knot of nerves tightened in her stomach.

"Viktor, can I join you?" Hermione asked, hoping her voice did not betray her nerves.

"Of course Hermy-own,' Viktor replied, giving her a small smile.

"Did you see the _Witch Weekly _article?" Hermione blurted out, and she froze, shocked by her own directness. _Well, at least I'm not beating about the bush_.

Viktor also looked a little surprised by her bluntness.

"I did see it, but I did not belief it. I do not like the Skeeter voman and you and Harry are just friends, yes? You said so yourself?" Viktor replied, although there seemed to be a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Hermione felt almost all her tension leave her body. "Yes, yes, Harry and I are just friends. Good friends, but that's it!" she replied enthusiastically, eager to make sure he understood that there was really nothing going on in that respect between her and Harry. Viktor nodded, seeming somewhat appeased by her response.

**XXX**

The next morning, after opening hate mail filled with undiluted bubotuber pus, Hermione was walking towards the Hospital Wing, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling out. Her heels tapped against the stone corridor as she picked up the pace. She really did not want to cry where anyone might see her.

Madam Pomfrey sat her down and smeared some ointment on her hands that would get rid of the sores. She did not ask Hermione what happened, she just tutted and did her job for which Hermione was grateful for. It took a long time because Madam Pomfrey had to wait for each layer of ointment to dry before she could put the next layer on. Hermione knew that normal, diluted bubotuber pus would only have needed one layer of ointment, so she knew that the pus was strong when she had four layers of ointments all over her hands.

Already the pain had lessened until it was bearable, and Hermione left with instructions from Madam Pomfrey to use her hands as little as possible today, so that the ointment could heal her hands properly and to remove the bandages the next morning. She had missed Herbology and most of Care of Magical Creatures, but she was going to go to the lesson even if she would not be able to join in. Hermione walked face first into someone as she was wondering who she suspected sent the hate mail to her. She took a step back after the impact, but the person stopped her from moving back anymore.

"Hermy-own, are you okay? Vhat happened to your hands?" Viktor asked, concern clear in his face.

Hermione was slightly reluctant to tell him what happened but told him anyway. Viktor's expression turned the darkest she had ever seen it.

"Vhy vould someone do that to you, Hermy-own?" Viktor asked, his voice was tight and controlled, but his eyes showed barely suppressed anger.

"One of the letters said it was in response to the _Witch Weekly _article, but it's fine Viktor, I'll just be more careful next time when I open my letters," Hermione replied, giving Viktor what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He just frowned even more at the news.

"I'm sorry Viktor, but I have a lesson to go to," Hermione said, watching his face to gauge his reaction. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course," he replied, releasing her arms so that he could bring each of her bandaged hands to his lips. Hermione could not even feel the pressure through the bandages, but that did not stop her from flushing bright red.

Viktor walked with her to the Great Hall where they stopped. Viktor turned to Hermione, looking at her silently for a moment. Hermione felt self-conscious under his gaze and fidgeted slightly.

"I hope to see you later, Hermy-own," Viktor said, quickly bending down to kiss Hermione on the cheek before walking away. Hermione froze up. She was not quite sure how long she watched him walk away, but once she finally slipped from her daze, she stroked her cheek, smiling to herself.

_He kissed me! _Hermione was outwardly the picture of calm, but inside she was rejoicing at the development. Her happiness was soon thwarted once Hagrid described the hate mail he too had received due to Rita Skeeter, and that upset Hermione far more than her own had.

She vowed to figure out how Rita was finding out all these secrets and said as much. Although she knew Harry and Ron thought she was a bit foolish for going up against Rita, but they did not verbally oppose her. They were just as angry at her article on Hagrid as she was.

**XXX**

Hermione made another visit to the Hospital Wing after Harry had told her and Ron what had happened between Krum, himself and Mr Crouch. She was almost surprised that Professor Karkaroff had let his student be looked at by Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione was rather glad the former Death Eater was not in the vicinity when she arrived.

Viktor was looking more shocked than hurt, which was hardly surprising since he had only been stunned. Even though Hermione cared for Viktor, admitting him to the Hospital Wing over a stunning was slightly overreacting and he had procured worse injuries during Quidditch matches, but she still went to check up on him. It was an excuse really.

Viktor smiled when he noticed her and waved a hand to encourage her to move closer. "Are you okay?" she inquired. Viktor nodded in response.

"I vas only stunned. I do not need to stay here, but Karkaroff insisted. I am fine," he replied, seeming slightly put out at not being able to return to his ship.

Hermione paused before saying what had been on her mind since Harry told her what happened. "Harry told me what you two were talking about." Hermione settled for simplicity.

Viktor had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Yes. I know you already told me that you two were only friends, and I beliefed you, but I did not know if he only thought of you as a friend…" Viktor trailed off, not looking at Hermione. She was unsure of what her feelings were after his explanation.

He looked up at her, a slightly apprehensive expression on his face, and Hermione just smiled at him. "I'm not angry Viktor, but next time just take me at my word!" she replied jovially.

Viktor looked relieved and gave her a small smile, then they bid each other good night, and Hermione returned to the dormitory and ended up listening to a discussion of the merits of Cedric Diggory lead by her roommates. While Hermione had nothing against Cedric, she really did not see what all the fuss about him was. Then again, she had thought the same of Viktor to begin with, and he had turned out to be lovely, but Parvati and Lavender's shallowness was grating on Hermione's nerves nonetheless. Hermione turned her back on Parvati and Lavender and ran over Viktor's kiss in her mind before falling into a peaceful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow, an update! I know, right? I'm back in business. Miss me? Oh hidden canon, I love you.**

**A gazillion, trillion, billion thanks to my amazing betas **_**Wandofhawthorn**_** and **_**SimplyParanoia**_**!**

**-Amy**


End file.
